Kyōdai
by shion230
Summary: Tomoki no era un hermano cariñoso, tampoco le preocupaba lo que su hermana hiciera o dejara de hacer, después de todo, Tomoko siempre había sido rara, pero nunca la vio triste, al menos no frente a el...Hasta ahora ¿Porque estos sentimientos aparecieron de pronto? Advertencia: Incesto. ¡Nuevo capitulo chicos! ¡Disfruten!
1. Hermanos

**Hola Fans de Watamote, no pude evitar publicar este lindo fic de estos personajes tan lindos. Creo que Tomoki y Tomoko tienen algo, un -no sé qué- que me atrajo completamente. Llámenme loca, pero de verdad que esta parejita incestuosa me atrae demasiado.**

**Basado en el último capítulo del anime.**

* * *

**Kyodai**

Tomoki permaneció unos segundos en silencio, dudando en llamar a su hermana. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que. El hecho de verla tratando de ocultar lo obvio le provocaba un sentimiento de preocupación ¿Eso era normal? ¡Por supuesto, eran hermanos! ¿Porque otra razón se preocuparía por ella? Detuvo sus pensamientos al observar que Tomoko se iba.

—Hey—llamó finalmente, evitando que así que ella cruzara la puerta — ¿No tienes algo que decir?

Tomoko lo miró con confusión, usualmente su hermano nunca le prestaba atención cuando trataba de conversar con él y ahora le parecía raro que fuera precisamente Tomoki el que tomara la iniciativa.

—Gracias hermano—respondió sonriéndole solo como ella sabía, una mueca infantil que tenía pequeños toques de nerviosismo y falsa alegría—.Ya no me necesitas.

El menor la miro incrédulo, sabía que su hermana mayor era rara y estaba algo loca, pero ¿Esto?

—Oye—dijo—.Pasaste los últimos meses agobiándome con tu palabrería y ahora te vas sin decirme nada.

—Tonto hermano menor—musitó Tomoko riéndose macabramente simulando ser un ninja—No tienes suficiente odi...

— ¡No soy un maldito personaje de anime! ¡Y deja de evadirme!

—Ya no necesitas hablar conmigo, eso es todo—murmuró guardando la banda shinobi, evitando mirar a su hermano.

Tomoki se paró de la cama y camino hasta Tomoko posando su mano en el hombro de la chica. Sintió el leve temblor que sacudió el cuerpo de su hermana y pensó que tal vez ella estuviera tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, se imaginó su rostro lloroso, su mirada perdida y sus labios temblando, de pronto sintió deseos de abrazarla, pero aquel pensamiento le perturbó e hizo que su mano se apartara bruscamente, como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera tocado su cuerpo.

—No entiendo que quieres decir, habla claramente—dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación, algo raro estaba pasando con él porque NO era normal para él interesarse por el estado de su hermana.

—Ya no eres útil para mí—respondió ella, deseando que el chico la dejara en paz de una buena vez para irse a su habitación, tal vez una buena serie o algún juego le levantara el ánimo—.Nos vemos.

—Espera—dijo el menor colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para aparentar seguridad.

—Solo déjame sola—suspiró tratando de poner fin a la conversación.

— ¿Que pasa contigo?

—Nada—contestó Tomoko apretando sus puños, de verdad quería huir de allí y encerrarse en su cuarto por un buen tiempo.

—No te creo—dijo, girando el cuerpo de su hermana para obligarla a verlo.

— ¿Porque de pronto te preocupas por mí?—soltó ella tratando de que su rostro no mostrara alguna señal de debilidad.

—Soy tu hermano, ¿Recuerdas?—habló como si nada, sin ningún gesto aparente, pero acariciando su cabello suavemente, algo extraño en él, tanto así que el mismo se desconoció.

Tomoko bajo la mirada y finalmente reconoció que necesitaba a alguien que la comprendiera, que la consolara y que le diera ánimos. Su hermano le estaba dando la oportunidad para desahogarse y no debía desaprovecharla, así que con algo de miedo tomo la camisa de su hermano y se acercó lentamente, siempre evitando los ojos oscuros de Tomoki y dando pequeños pasos que hacían que el chico perdiera la paciencia.

—No hagas que me arrepienta—murmuró el, tironeando el brazo de la chica para finalmente envolverla en un abrazo reconfortante.

La mayor, al sentir los brazos de su hermano rodeándola y llenándola de una calidez que nunca pensó sentir, dejó escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas que mojaban la ropa de Tomoki, pero aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo, tan sólo se aferraba fuertemente a su camisa mientras gimoteaba de vez en cuando, sacando toda su frustración, su pena y su dolor.

El chico se limitó a acariciarle el cabello, sin decirle nada porque...Realmente no tenía nada que decirle, no sabía que palabras usar o como tratar a una mujer en estas situaciones, mucho menos a su extraña hermana mayor, tan sólo dejó que ella lo abrazara con fuerza, que mojara su camisa y que llorara silenciosamente.

—Si le dices de esto a alguien, te mataré—murmuró Tomoko ya calmada y algo soñolienta.

—"¿Quién querría saberlo de todas formas?" —Pensó su hermano—.Me debes una.

Pero Tomoko no lo había escuchado ya que se había quedado dormida.

—Hmp—musitó ella apretando un poco más el cuerpo de él, seguramente pensando que era una almohada.

—Supongo que una siesta no estaría mal—se dijo a sí mismo, cogiendo a su hermana para colocarla en la cama—.Me cobraré el favor cuando despiertes…

/

— ¡Tomoko! ¡Tomoki! ¡La cena!—anunció su madre desde el piso de abajo sin recibir respuesta— ¡Chicos! ¡La comida se enfriará!

La madre de ambos suspiró y subió las escaleras para ver que ocurría con sus hijos que no bajaban a comer. Primero fue al cuarto de Tomoko, pero no la encontró, por lo que supuso que estaba en la habitación de Tomoki.

—Chicos, la ce…—la mujer se calló al ver tan tierna escena, Tomoki y Tomoko durmiendo, ambos frente a frente con una sonrisa en los labios, como en los viejos tiempos—.Iré por la cámara.

¿Quién iba a pensar que esta aparente escena de hermanos escondiera algo mucho más profundo que un simple lazo familiar? Nadie lo sospechaba, ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían que clase de sentimientos albergaban en su corazón ni tampoco lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante…

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Shion230 reportándose. Bueno, algo light para empezar no está mal, si quieren que continúe no duden en pedírmelo con un review, me harían muy feliz.**

**En el último capitulo, pensé que Tomoko iba a llorar enfrente de Tomoki y me nació la chispa, fue inevitable.**


	2. Lamento 35

**Hola Fans de Watamote, 6 reviews, no esperaba tanto. Bieno, como ustedes lo pidieron, voy a continuar con la hitoria, aunque no sé cuantos capitulos serán, pero por lo que tengo pensado, creo que serán muchos. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Kyodai**

**Capítulo 1: **

**Lamento 35: Como no soy popular, voy a ser más femenina.**

— ¡Voy a pensar en el futuro! —exclamó Tomoko tecleando rápidamente, imaginando una vida llena de lujos, popularidad y novios, muchos novios.

Era sábado por la mañana, faltaba poco para que las clases iniciaran y después de mucho pensar, la hija mayor de los Kuroki decidió que por fin era hora de madurar y comenzar a planear su futuro como profesional pues a sus dieciséis años ya debería estar preparándose para la vida en la universidad y ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

— ¡Tomoko, el desayuno está listo! —anunció su madre desde el comedor, donde su hermano y su padre esperaban.

—La comida puede esperar—murmuró para si al encontrar una página interesante.

Mientras que en la planta baja, la dueña de casa regañaba por la tardanza de su hija mayor y su esposo trataba de calmarla alegando que Tomoko siempre hacía lo mismo.

— ¡Tomoki, ve a buscar a tu hermana! —ordenó la mujer con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesta.

—Está bien—murmuró resignado, sabía que cuando su madre se molestaba era de temer y él no quería sufrir la ira de su progenitora.

Subió las escaleras con pasos lentos y mientras se acercaba podía oír la risilla nerviosa de su hermana mayor, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahora? No quería ni saberlo.

—Esta página también es interesante—.Le oyó decir a Tomoko, escuchando nuevamente su extraña risa.

—Oye, el desayuno se te enfriará—habló abriendo la puerta de golpe, haciendo que la chica casi saltara de su asiento— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—N...nada—contestó tratando de ocultar con su cuerpo la pantalla del computador en donde se podía ver una pequeña parte de hombres con el torso desnudo.

—Otra vez viendo cosas raras, no me sorprende que no tengas amigos—dijo sin pensar, olvidando lo sensible que había estado su hermana los últimos días—.Como sea, apresúrate o mamá nos regañará a ambos.

Tomoko observó a Tomoki salir de su habitación sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras le habían afectado de cierta manera. Después de ese bochornoso momento en donde ella había llorado en los brazos del menor e incluso había dormido con él en la misma cama; cosa que no sucedía hace mucho tiempo, su tonto hermano menor se había comportado más frio y huraño con ella, ni siquiera le permitía entrar en su habitación y no entendía el porqué. Pero lo peor de todo es que había tenido "devolverle el favor" comprándole un par de juegos que le costaron la mesada de tres meses.

— ¡Tiene razón! ¡Ese estúpido! —gruñó apretando sus puños, ignorando el vacío que le provocó escuchar tales palabras de su "hermanito".

— ¡Tomoko! —gritó nuevamente su madre.

— ¡Ahora bajo!

Caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa en donde su familia la esperaba, su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa, su madre a punto de regañarla y Tomoki con la mirada puesta en el plato de arroz. En cuanto se sentó, su progenitora comenzó a hablar de la foto que había tomado recientemente y emocionada exclamaba la bella escena. Tomoko no entendía nada y Tomoki no prestaba atención.

— ¡Se veían tan tiernos! Mira cariño—dijo su esposa emocionada, colocando la foto encima de la mesa para que todos la vieran.

—Qué inusual escena—comentó el padre de ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Cuándo fue que…?—exclamó Tomoko siendo interrumpida por su hermano; quien tomo la foto y la arrugó para luego guardársela en el bolsillo.

— ¡Tomoki! —regañó su madre.

—No muestres estas cosas tan vergonzosas—respondió el chico, dejando los palillos—.Perdí el apetito. Con permiso.

Los tres comensales lo vieron subir tranquilamente, sin decir nada. Usualmente el chico no se mostraba tan molesto como cuando su madre veía ese ridículo video donde aparecía el pidiéndole matrimonio a su hermana. Pero esta vez sí que se veía enfadado y ninguno sabía el porqué.

— ¿Se habrá avergonzado mucho? —preguntó su madre resignada al ver que su hijo no le haría caso.

—Dejémosle por ahora, últimamente ha estado raro y quisiera hablar con él más tarde—comentó su esposo.

—Una charla de hombre a hombre—afirmó su mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción—.Entonces Tomoko y yo aprovecharemos para tener una tarde de Madre e hija.

— ¿Qué? Pero yo quería…

—Nada de peros, ya es hora de que te compres ropa más femenina—ordenó su madre mirándola fijamente.

—Está bien.

Con desgana la chica siguió comiendo su arroz sin tomar en cuenta lo que su madre decía porque estaba pensando en que debería hacer para escaparse de la tediosa salida de "madre e hija". De pronto se le vino a la mente las palabras de su amiga Yuu; quien le había comentado tiempo atrás que su madre le había comprado zapatos de taco alto y unos accesorios adicionales que le hacían ver más alta y femenina.

—"Tal vez si me compro zapatos altos me veré más femenina, entonces tendré a muchos hombres bajo mis pies" —pensó sonriendo extrañamente, ignorando la mirada confundida de sus padres.

Mientras que las dos mujeres de la casa se alistaban para salir, el padre de Tomoki decidió ir a hablar con su hijo como había dicho anteriormente, él sospechaba que el chico estaba extraño por una chica, sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que aquella mujer fuera su propia hermana…

—Tomoki, ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó su progenitor golpeando suavemente la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede papá? —dijo el menor abriendo la puerta.

—Sé que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos últimamente, así que quiero aprovechar que tu madre fue al centro comercial con Tomoko para que hablemos.

Tomoki se sintió algo incómodo por la repentina charla que estaba teniendo con su padre, no es que no lo quisiera, pero francamente no podía concentrarse en este tipo de cosas ahora, no cuando tenía un gran problema que resolver y es que su tonta hermana no había hablado nunca con sus progenitores acerca de su vida social. Bueno, reconocía que estaba algo preocupado por ella y que en el fondo la quería ayudar, sin embargo, primero debía conversar seriamente con Tomoko para que se diera cuenta de que necesitaba cambiar. Es que no entendía porque su hermana mayor actuaba de forma tan extraña y francamente él necesitaba sus horas de sueño, tiempo para estudiar y descansar sin que ella lo molestara con sus ruidos y su constante monólogo que él podía escuchar porque lamentablemente las paredes no eran anti-ruido.

—…Así que si tienes problemas con las chicas no dudes en pedírmelo—terminó decir su padre.

—Papá, no quiero se grosero, pero no quiero hablar ahora—respondió Tomoki, intentando esconder el hecho de que no había puesto la más mínima atención por estar pensando en los líos de su hermana.

—No te preocupes, cuando quieras hablar sólo dímelo—finalizó el mayor acariciando el cabello de su hijo para después salir de la habitación.

—"Ya no soy un niño" —pensó molesto el chico, arreglándose el cabello para continuar con sus deberes o eso pretendía.

En el centro comercial la situación era peor, pues la madre de Tomoko la arrastraba a cada tienda para probarle un montón de ropa rosa a su hija, vestido de flores, faldas largas y blusas que no eran del gusto de su hija.

—Mamá, ya vámonos—dijo Tomoko arrastrando los pies, producto de la fatiga y el calor que hacía en ese momento.

—De ningún modo, todavía no he comprado ropa adecuada para ti.

—Entonces lo haré yo misma—dijo cogiendo un conjunto que le pareció bonito.

Cuando salió del probador, su madre la miraba con reproche, porque Tomoko vestía completamente de negro y eso no le gustaba para nada. La chica lucía una falda corta con medias negras y una polera con diseño que la hacían ver como si fuera a ir a un funeral, por lo que le negó ese conjunto y su hija tuvo que conformarse con un pantalón ajustado de color negro. Al pasar por la tienda de zapatos, Tomoko divisó unos de bonito diseño, color negro y de taco alto, por lo que arrastró a su madre y le hizo entrar a la tienda para probárselos.

—Mamá, quiero estos—mencionó la chica, modelando el par de zapatos.

— ¿Segura que sabes usarlos? — preguntó al verla caminar tambaleante.

— ¡Claro que sí! —mintió nerviosamente, no quería que su madre supiera que no sabía usar zapatos con taco alto.

Compraron un par de cosas más y salieron de la tienda, Tomoko quería comprobar si su nuevo look atraería a los chicos y le dijo a su madre que se iba a llevar puesto sus zapatos.

—Entonces, ¿Porque no llamas a tus amigos para mostrarles tu nueva apariencia? —sugirió su madre con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que así su hija se alegraría más porque la veía algo decaída y creía que era por no ver a sus amigos. Que equivocada estaba…

—Eh…Claro—respondió Tomoko algo nerviosa, definitivamente no quería que su madre la considerara rara y sombría por no tener amigos.

—De acuerdo, yo me adelantare. Nos vemos en casa—se despidió su madre, dejando a su hija parada en medio del centro comercial.

—"Bien, hora de poner en marcha el plan" —pensó sonriendo y en cuanto comenzó a caminar la gente la empezó a ver—"¡Funciona!".

La chica se llenó de confianza porque pensaba que los chicos la miraban con deseo, pero la realidad es otra y es que como Tomoko no sabía cómo caminar con zapatos altos, andaba de una forma rara y casi ridícula, por lo que la gente la miraba raro y los chicos que pasaban por su lado la quedaban viendo con confusión, pues prácticamente parecía que ella se estaba aguantando las ganas de ir al baño.

—Entonces Kei me dijo…—escuchó decir Tomoko a una chica que pasaba por su lado y que la miró de reojo.

—Oye, ¿Viste a esa chica? Se ve ridícula—susurró la amiga de la extraña. Ambas rieron mirando de reojo a la peli-negra que fingió no haber escuchado.

—"No hablaban de mí, ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? "—se preguntó tratando de convencerse de que se veía bien, pero al verse reflejada en el vidrio de una tienda comprobó que su postura no era de las mejores y que esos zapatos no le venían para nada—"¡Maldición!"

Tomoki estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua cuando su madre llegó con algunas bolsas de compra y completamente cansada.

—Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estuvo la charla padre e hijo? —preguntó su madre con una sonrisa bromista.

—Sin comentarios—contestó con fastidio— ¿Y Tomoko?

—Ella fue a buscar a sus amigos—respondió colocando las bolsas en el sillón para sentarse y relajarse un poco.

—"¿Qué amigos? Esa tonta…"—pensó suspirando sin darse cuenta de lo que su madre estaba haciendo.

—_Te quiero hermana_…_Algún día me casaré con mi hermana mayor…Hermana, dame un beso…_

— ¡¿Qué diablos estás viendo?! —exclamó Tomoki escupiendo el agua.

—Estaba recordando viejos tiempos—contestó su progenitora con aires nostálgicos.

—Me largo de aquí.

Era ya de noche cuando Tomoko se detuvo a descansar, había corrido desde el centro comercial hasta el parque cercano a su casa sin darse cuenta de lo dañados que estaban sus pies. Se tropezó algunas veces, había perdido el equilibrio y casi se cae al cruzar la calle. Afortunadamente no se torció el pie, sin embargo, se habían formado algunas heridas que sangraban un poco y que ardían demasiado como para caminar a casa con los pies descalzos. Dejó los zapatos a un lado y comenzó a balancearse en el columpio ignorando el dolor que sentía.

—Hice el ridículo—dijo para sí misma—Ser femenina no va conmigo.

Se balanceó más fuerte para evitar pensar en los comentarios de esas chicas y comenzó a imaginarse que haría Yuu en su situación, probablemente su amiga si llamaría la atención de los chicos, después de todo ella si era femenina.

— ¡Cambio de planes! —exclamó en voz alta tratando de inspirarse confianza—.Esas estúpidas no me llegan ni a los talones. No necesito ser femenina, de ninguna forma.

Rio con autosuficiencia y siguió columpiándose, esperando a que se le pasara el ardor para poder caminar.

En la casa de la familia Kuroki, Tomoki estaba pretendiendo terminar sus deberes, pero la verdad es que estaba algo angustiado por su hermana, ya que eran cerca de las diez de la noche y ella aún no aparecía. Tal vez la debería ir a buscar.

—Tomoki—llamó su madre, abriendo la puerta de la habitación—Me preocupa tu hermana, no ha llegado y su celular está apagado. ¿Sabes el número de alguno de sus amigos?

—No, pero sé dónde puede estar—respondió el menor, él estaba cansado de las mentiras de su hermana y se preguntaba porque ella no era capaz de decirle a su madre que no tenía amigos, aunque esta era la oportunidad perfecta para convencerla de que hablara con sus padres acerca de su situación, si Tomoko seguía así iba a terminar muy mal.

Tomoki salió de la casa caminando tranquilamente, pero cuando dobló en la esquina comenzó a correr, no admitiría jamás frente a sus padres lo preocupado que estaba por Tomoko, tampoco quería que su madre lo avergonzara más, ya tenía suficiente con los videos y esa foto.

—"Esta tonta de seguro debe estar lloriqueando" —pensó mirando hacia todos lados para encontrar a su hermana, pero no la veía por ningún lado y eso lo alarmó— ¡Maldición! ¡Tomoko! ¡Tomoko!

La llamó varias veces, sin embargo, ella no respondía y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo. De pronto se le vino a la cabeza el parque en donde ellos solían jugar de pequeños y corrió hacia allá, imaginando el rostro triste de su hermana ¿Y si le ocurrió algo? No quería ni pensarlo.

— ¡Tomoko! —Llamó una vez más, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía de su pecho cuando la divisó a lo lejos, balanceándose en el columpio— ¡Tomoko!

— ¿Tomoki? —susurró sorprendida, el rostro de su hermano lucía preocupado y era bastante obvio de que había estado corriendo mucho, ¿Acaso estaba así por ella?

—Tonta, ¿Por qué no has regresado a casa? —preguntó aliviado de cierta forma, aunque el semblante de su hermana no era de los mejores.

—Me lastimé los pies—contestó mostrando sus heridas a su hermano.

—Eso te pasa por usar zapatos altos—suspiró resignado viendo el calzado en el suelo — ¿Por qué no le has dicho a mamá que no tienes amigos?

—No es necesario, puedo arreglármelas sola—respondió tratando de recuperar su ánimo habitual.

—Deberías hablar con ella.

—Me niego.

Tomoki gruñó con fastidio y se hincó frente a su hermana y le hizo un gesto para que subiera a su espalda. Ella se muestra sorprendida un vez más y piensa que su hermano menor está actuando demasiado extraño.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Tomoki? —bromeó observando la molestia del chico, debía reconocer que le encantaba fastidiarlo.

—Sube antes de que me arrepienta.

Tomoko accedió a la orden de su hermano y con cuidado rodeo el cuello del chico. Cuando él se levantó y comenzó a caminar, ella escondió su rostro en la espalda de Tomoki y sus manos se dirigieron a los hombros de él, apretándolos con firmeza.

—Te has vuelto una llorona—comentó sonriendo levemente, mientras fingía no escuchar el pequeño sollozo de su hermana.

—Déjame—murmuró ella, pensando en lo cálida y fuerte que era la espalda de su hermano menor y se preguntó si así se sentía tener un novio—.Gracias hermanito.

—Ya me debes varias.

Al llegar a casa, su madre casi le da un infarto al ver a Tomoko con semejantes heridas y la reprendió por ser tan descuidada, le ordenó a su hermano llevarla a la habitación mientras ella iba en busca del botiquín.

—Duele—murmuró queriendo tocar la plata de sus pies.

—No hagas eso tonta—le detuvo Tomoki tomando la mano de la chica— ¿Hablarás con mamá?

—No quiero hacerlo—susurró desviando la mirada de su hermano y zafándose de su agarre.

—Insisto en que se lo digas—comentó antes de irse a su habitación.

La madre de ambos entró al cuarto y mientras le curaba los pies le regañaba por ser irresponsable y no decirle que no sabía usar zapatos altos. Tomoki; que escuchaba detrás de la puerta, esperaba que su hermana mayor fuera lo bastante madura como para hablar con su madre, sólo así él se sentiría tranquilo de una buena vez por todas.

—Mamá, tengo algo que decirte—escuchó decir a Tomoko.

En cuanto oyó eso, supo que lo mejor era esperar a que terminaran de hablar, así que se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se sentó en el escritorio, recordando que en el bolsillo de su pantalón tenía la fotografía que su madre les había tomado juntos. La sacó y la arregló un poco porque estaba bastante arrugada, al verla sonrió medianamente y luego la guardó en su billetera, esperando que nadie la encontrara jamás.

* * *

**Shion230 reportándose. Tomoki, hermoso como siempre, preocupándose por su hermana mayor. Aunque lo hacia para que lo dejara en paz, en el fondo el la quiere y mucho. No se desesperen, pronto comenzaran a notar los sentimientos de Tomoki, sus celos y su sobre-protección con respecto a Tomoko. -kukuku- Ella no se dará cuenta de nada hasta que su hermano menor haga algo, pues es algo despistada. Pobre de ella, sé lo que se siente caminar con zapatos altos y sufrir las consecuencias, pero todo sea por verse más alta TwT. -Soy pequeña ToT-.**

**Proximo capítulo: **

**Lamento 42: Como no soy popular, voy a ser deportista,**


	3. Lamento 42

**Hola mis queridos lectores, he tardado un poco, pero en compensación les he traído un capítulo largo. De ahora en adelante, las actualizaciones son los jueves o viernes, dependiendo de mi tiempo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Lamento 42: Como no soy popular, voy a ser deportista.**

Tomoki comía tranquilamente el desayuno cuando su hermana bajó ya lista para ir a clases pues el nuevo semestre había comenzado, la observó fijamente tratando de averiguar que se traía entre manos. La noche anterior estuvo hablando con su madre quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y no pudo averiguar de qué, pero hoy su progenitora se mostraba como siempre y Tomoko tenía la misma sonrisa extraña de todos los días por lo que concluyó que esa tonta no le había dicho nada a mamá.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la chica a su hermano menor cuando se percató de su mirada asesina.

—No le has dicho nada, ¿Verdad? —masculló Tomoki sonriendo casi terroríficamente.

—Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que lo sepa—contestó ella, evadiendo su mirada.

— ¿Saber qué? —interrogó su madre viendo a ambos con curiosidad.

Tomoko se puso tensa y dirigió sus ojos rápidamente a su hermano, suplicándole con la mirada que no dijera nada, pero este desvió su mirada hacia el plato y se levantó sin terminar su desayuno.

—Se me hace tarde, nos vemos después—dijo tomando su bolso y dándole un rápido vistazo a Tomoko.

—Tomoki, tu desayuno…—advirtió su madre.

—No tengo hambre—murmuró dirigiéndose a la salida para luego cerrar de un portazo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se ha enojado? —Se preguntó la dueña de casa, suspirando cansinamente— ¡El almuerzo de Tomoki! ¡Tomoko!, asegúrate de entregarle la comida a tu hermano y vete que es tarde.

—Está bien—respondió recibiendo sin ganas los dos almuerzos y llevándose una tostada para el camino.

Cerró la puerta de la casa y caminó lentamente, no quería ir a la escuela y por sobre todo, no quería ver a su hermano, ahora que estaban en el mismo instituto tenía que demostrarle a Tomoki que ella si podía arreglárselas sin que mamá tuviera que intervenir.

Cuando iba doblando en la esquina, alguien tomó de su camisa y la arrastró hacia un callejón, ella trataba de zafarse, pero el agarre era tan fuerte que le impedía respirar normalmente.

—Tonta, no quiero tener que aguantar tus quejas luego, así que debes hablar con mamá.

— ¡Estúpido, casi me asfixias! — Gritó casi sin voz producto de la falta de aire— ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!

—O lo haces tú o yo me encargare de decírselo.

—No te va a creer, aún te falta mucho—profirió tratando de parecer segura.

—Ya te lo he advertido—finalizó Tomoki comenzando a caminar ignorando a su hermana.

Tomoko lo siguió caminando a unos metros de él, decidida a vigilarlo todo el día si era necesario, bien podía llamar a su madre para decirle lo anti social que era ella y definitivamente no quería pasar esa vergüenza. No quería…

Observó que un grupo de chicos se acercaba al chico y comenzaban a platicar, seguramente era su equipo de futbol. ¡Eso es! Tal vez si se volvía una deportista como su hermano, sería tan popular que Tomoki ya no tendría razones para decirle nada a mamá y conseguiría un novio fácilmente.

¿Pero qué actividad debería practicar? Bueno, lo averiguaría hoy en clases de deporte, si lograba destacarse en algo, por fin su mediocre vida social sería todo un éxito y los hombres estarían fascinados con ella.

—"Ya verás Tomoki, al final del día me convertiré en una estrella" —pensó riendo para sí.

De pronto vio que en la entrada de la escuela se juntaban algunas niñas observando con admiración a su hermano, está bien, no tenía por qué preocuparse de que él fuera más popular y querido por la chicas, porque como su hermana mayor, ella tenía ventaja por sobre esas perras en celo.

—"Están muy equivocadas si piensan que Tomoki le hará caso, zorras" —pensó al pasar por al lado de ellas con una sonrisa de superioridad— ¡Tomoki, olvidaste tu almuerzo!

—"Tonta, no me hables en la escuela" —pensó su hermano sonriendo nerviosamente, sus amigos miraron a la chica con curiosidad mientras el recibía la caja que le estaba pasando la chica—.Gracias.

—"¡Tomen eso, mujeres odiosas!" —Exclamó en su mente, mientras las miraba de reojo se dio cuenta de las miradas celosas de las chicas y sonrió para sí—.Nos vemos hermanito.

Se fue sonriendo triunfante, mientras su hermano veía la caja de almuerzo que no era de él.

—"La mataré" —sentenció con molestia.

— ¿Esa era tu hermana? —preguntó uno chico que era nuevo, mirando a la hermana de Tomoki pensativamente.

—Sí, vámonos que se hace tarde—respondió, ignorando al chico que no dejaba de mirar por donde se había ido Tomoko.

Durante la clase de deporte, la peli-negra observó durante un tiempo a sus compañeras y pensó que su plan de ser deportista no iba a funcionar sino trataba; al menos, de tomar una pelota pues hoy tocaba jugar baloncesto. También necesitaba jugar en equipo y eso le frustraba pues siempre quedaba sola, por lo que hacía lo mismo cada vez: sentarse a mirar.

La profesora miraba a sus alumnas viendo sus habilidades y vigilando que hicieran ejercicio cuando se percató que Kuroki Tomoko no estaba haciendo nada, ya se había dado cuenta antes de la actitud antipática de la chica, pero esto era demasiado. Siempre la veía aislada de los demás, en los pasillos, en el almuerzo y en las clases, creía que era porque estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero ya llevaba los tres años así. No podía dejar que una alumna se comportara de eso modo, por lo que decidió que; al final de la clase, hablaría con su profesor guía, porque seguramente ella no diría nada.

—"Creo que por hoy lo dejare" —pensó Tomoko viendo las difíciles jugadas que hacían sus compañeras.

— ¡Oh! Eso fue asombroso Otani—exclamó un chico.

Tomoko se fijó en la persona que había encestado un tiro en el aro, al parecer era muy bueno en el basquetbol y también era bajo como ella. También notó que las chicas le aplaudían y miraban asombradas al chico y eso la animó a tomar una pelota.

—"Si puedo hacer un tiro como ese, sin duda seré popular" —pensó, boteando el balón como lo hacían otros.

Corrió hacia el aro tratando de que el balón no se le escapara de las manos y cuando estaba cerca, saltó y tiro el balón en la canasta, obteniendo un tiro de dos puntos. Miro sorprendida su hazaña y espero con ansias los aplausos de los demás, pero se dio cuenta de que la profesora los había reunido para informarles que la clase se había terminado y nadie la vio encestar.

—"No puede ser" —pensó llorando mentalmente.

—Bien, pueden irse—finalizó la profesora, observando de reojo a Tomoko, ella si había visto el tiro que hizo la chica y le pareció que tenía una buena puntería, a pesar de su torpeza al correr con el balón.

A la hora del almuerzo, Tomoko se percató de que su comida no era la de ella, sino la de su hermano menor, por lo que decidió que debía hacerle una visita a la clase de Tomoki y fastidiarlo un poco.

Salió fuera de la sala sin notar la mirada de la profesora de deportes, que la miro sumamente preocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre profesora? —preguntó una de sus alumnas.

—Kanzaki, ¿Te has fijado en Kuroki?

— ¿Kuroki-san? Bueno, ella es un poco extraña y es bastante difícil acercarse a ella, algunas veces he tenido la intención de hablar con ella, pero Kuroki-san nos ignora a todos—lamentó la chica falsamente, en realidad nunca tuvo intenciones de acercarse a ella, sólo quería quedar bien ante la maestra.

—Ya veo—respondió la maestra, dando las gracias se fue hacia la sala de profesores para hablar seriamente con el maestro guía. Él tenía el deber de hablar con la madre de la chica para hacerle saber la actitud de Tomoko, chicas como ella siempre terminaban mal.

—Takano, profesor Takano—llamó la mujer, golpeando el escritorio para que el hombre le pusiera atención.

— ¿Qué pasa profesora Izumi? —preguntó dejando de corregir algunos exámenes.

—Vengo a hablarle de Kuroki.

—Kuroki Tomoko, esa chica es un caso especial—opinó afirmando con la cabeza.

— ¿No ha notado lo solitaria que es esa chica? Tal vez tiene problemas en casa, quien sabe si trata de infringirse daño o algo peor.

—Estas exagerando.

— ¡No lo hago!

—Está bien, llamaré a su madre si eso te tranquiliza.

—Gracias.

Tomoko dudo en entrar o quedarse en la puerta esperando a que su hermano la viera, pero él estaba recostado sobre su pupitre y no se movía para nada. ¡Ella no iría hasta su asiento! Era mejor que él la buscara.

— ¡Ah! Tú eres la hermana de Kuroki, ¿Verdad? —preguntó un chico, uno de los amigos de su hermano, según recordaba ella.

—S-sí, ¿Podrías lla-llamarlo? —tartamudeo nerviosa.

—Claro. Oye Kuroki, tu hermana te busca—casi gritó el chico, haciendo que la mitad de la clase posara sus ojos en ella, poniéndola aún más tensa de lo que ya estaba.

—"Que molestia" —pensó Tomoki, pasando la mano por su cabello en señal de nerviosismo. Tomó su caja de almuerzo y se dirigió donde su hermana mayor—Aquí tienes.

— ¿P-Podemos hablar? —preguntó tímidamente mirando a todos lados sin recibir la caja que le mostraba él.

—Pero que sea rápido—susurró con molestia, tomando el brazo de su hermana para arrastrarla lejos de las miradas de sus compañeros.

Ambos hermanos fueron a la azotea de la escuela; que por suerte estaba abierta, intercambiaron sus almuerzos y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Tomoki miraba de reojo a Tomoko, viéndola suspirar con algo de tristeza ¡Maldición! Pensaba que había vuelto a la normalidad.

— Está bien, no le diré nada a mamá— se resignó pensando que así ella dejaría de tener esa cara que esperaba nunca más ver.

Tomoko sonrió internamente, fingir tristeza había funcionado. ¡Qué bien! Al parecer había descubierto la debilidad de su hermano menor. Sonrió malévolamente, siendo vista por la mirada sospechosa de Tomoki.

—Gracias hermanito, sabía que podía contar contigo—sonrió sinceramente.

—Sólo por esta vez—murmuró un poco avergonzado, pues la sonrisa de su hermana le pareció bastante bonita.

Al finalizar las clases, Tomoko esperó a su hermano que practicaba en las canchas, admirándolo desde las bancas y observando sus jugadas, nunca lo había visto practicar tan duro, sin duda era habilidoso y popular. Eso le molestaba de cierta manera, pero no dejaría que eso le afectara, ella también podía ser admirada si se lo proponía, la siguiente clase intentaría hacer lo mismo, jugaría baloncesto y anotaría muchos puntos.

— ¿Es ella? —murmuró una chica sentada a unos metros de Tomoko.

—Sí, es la hermana de Tomoki-kun—dijo la otra.

—Se parecen bastante. Pero ella es un poco extraña—mencionó la chica de cabello largo y castaño.

—A mí me han contado que es muy solitaria, ¿No te parece algo penosa Kaori? —comentó la chica de cabellos cortos y rubios.

—Estás en lo cierto, Ukyo. Pobrecita.

—Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no somos amigas de ella? —sugirió Ukyo.

—Me parece bien.

Tomoki se preparaba para ir a las duchas cuando divisó a su hermana que lo saludaba con una sonrisa, el chasqueó la lengua, pero de todos modos le devolvió el saludo.

— ¡Que adorable es tu hermana! —Exclamó burlonamente el chico nuevo llamado Akise Keita, el mismo que le habló a Tomoko cuando fue a buscar a Tomoki— ¿Van juntos a casa? ¡Qué tiernos!

—Cállate—respondió, sin darse cuenta de que Akise miraba fijamente a Tomoko, como analizándola por completo.

La mayor de los Kuroki notó la mirada que le lanzaba ese chico y la desvió completamente, pensando en lo penetrante y oscuros que eran los ojos de él.

— ¿Los puedo acompañar? —preguntó alcanzando al chico que lo había dejado atrás.

—De ningún modo—sentenció, no quería que viera lo rara que era Tomoko.

—Vamos, no seas celoso. No te voy a quitar a tu hermana—dijo riendo.

—No estoy celoso—gruñó molesto, alejándose rápidamente de él.

Akise se rindió, no quería que su compañero de equipo se enfadara con él, por el momento se mantendría lejos, pero definitivamente su hermana le llamaba la atención y trataría a toda costa de acercarse a ella.

—Fue una buena práctica Tomoki—felicitó su hermana, pasándole una bebida energética.

— ¿Qué planeas? Ya te dije que no le diría nada a mamá.

—Sólo quería que nos fuéramos juntos—respondió fingiendo pena.

—Tsk, de acuerdo—murmuró tomando la lata que le entregaba Tomoko.

Ambos se fueron bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas que admiraban a Tomoki.

Caminaron en silencio hacia casa, pero no se veían incómodos. Al contrario, se veían calmados y es que desde siempre se habían entendido sin la necesidad de palabras, es sólo que a medida que crecían, sus intereses fueron cambiando y quizás eso los alejó un poco. Tomoko comenzó a entablar una conversación sin mucho sentido, pero eso no evitaba que Tomoki le siguiera la corriente con alguna de sus tonterías porque en el fondo él estaba disfrutando hablar con su hermana mayor.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —anunció Tomoko mientras ambos se sacaban los zapatos.

— ¡Tomoko! Necesito hablar contigo. Ven conmigo—ordenó su madre, se veía preocupada y algo molesta y eso no le gustó para nada a la chica.

—Yo no he dicho nada—comentó Tomoki subiendo a su habitación.

Al sentarse en el sofá, su madre le tomó las manos y la miró con angustia, definitivamente esto era muy malo.

—Tu profesor me ha llamado, dice que está preocupado por ti—dijo la mujer, apretando el agarre de las manos—.Tomoko, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que no tienes amigos? No sabes lo preocupada que estoy.

—No era necesario decírtelo—susurró desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Si no me cuentas tus problemas, ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte? —suspiró tristemente—.Soy tu madre, puedes confiar en mí.

—confío en ti, mamá, pero…

— ¿Acaso ellos te molestan? Tomoko, por favor, dime que no te estás….

— ¡Claro que no! —interrumpió a su madre, ella no era capaz de atentar contra su propia vida, eso era simplemente ridículo—.Yo sólo…Es difícil hablar con las demás personas.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te han hecho daño? —interrogó angustiada, imaginándose lo peor.

—Cálmate, no es nada de eso. Es mi culpa, yo soy muy extraña.

—Hija, me duele verte así, sufriendo sola—dijo su madre, abrazándola con cariño—.No eres extraña, sólo eres tímida.

—Mamá, yo...Me siento sola…Estoy sola…No tengo amigos…Yo no quiero seguir así—tartamudeo sintiéndose que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Correspondió el abrazo de su madre y sollozó en sus brazos, sintiendo que sus preocupaciones se iban y olvidándose de todo por un momento.

Su progenitora lloraba con ella, sabía que su hija estaba sufriendo y eso le dolía, estaba molesta con ella porque nunca le había dicho nada, pero por sobre todo, estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría hacer Tomoko si en algún momento colapsaba.

—Hija, tienes que contarme lo que te pase, no te guardes las cosas—murmuró sin dejar de abrazarla—Prométeme que nunca más me ocultaras lo que te pase.

—Lo prometo.

Se mantuvieron un largo tiempo llorando, abrazándose. Su madre la consolaba y le acariciaba el cabello mientras Tomoko se colocaba en su regazo para permitirse sentirse mimada, como cuando era pequeña. Le contó muchas cosas a su progenitora, como el ridículo que hizo cuando se puso los zapatos altos, o cuando intentaba hablar con la gente sin resultado. También le dijo que siempre hacia lo posible para llamar la atención, pero eso casi nunca resultaba y eso la hacía sentir más sola que nunca.

—Hija, tú no estás sola, me tienes a mí, a Tomoki y a tu padre—dijo, sonriéndole conciliadoramente.

—Lo sé.

—Ya sé, lo que tú necesitas es un cambio—opinó la dueña de casa tratando de animar el ambiente—.Primero quitaremos esas ojeras y arreglaremos ese cabello.

— ¿Cómo?

—Desde ahora no jugaras hasta tarde, eso te hace mal para la piel.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, el fin de semana iremos a la peluquería y pasaremos tiempo juntas…—habló emocionada, tanto que Tomoko dejó que su madre siguiera su monólogo mientras ella dormitaba sobre su cálido regazo.

A la hora de la cena, Tomoki bajó pensando en que ya habían terminado de hablar. No esperaba ver a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, acariciando el cabello de su hermana mayor; quien estaba dormida en las piernas de la mujer.

— ¿Tu lo sabías Tomoki? Que tu hermana se sentía tan sola—susurró sonriendo con algo de pena.

—Sí, me di cuenta desde hace tiempo—respondió mirando a Tomoko dormir.

—Por favor, vigílala en la escuela. No quiero que le pase nada—dijo limpiándose algunas lágrimas rebeldes.

—Tranquila, yo cuidaré de ella—respondió tomando a su hermana para llevarla a su habitación.

Al subir las escaleras, Tomoko comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—Tomoki, yo…—susurró adormilada, aferrándose al chico—…Yo no quería preocupar a mamá.

—Lo sé—contestó sin mirarla. Él siempre supo la razón por la cual Tomoko no había querido decirle nada a su madre, siempre calló porque esperaba que alguna vez sus padres se dieran cuenta del sufrimiento de la chica.

—Tomoki…—murmuró, ya acostada en la cama, liberando una vez más sus lágrimas.

—Tonta, no te sientas culpable—dijo, sentándose a su lado—.Sólo tenías que decir la verdad.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Mamá se preocupa por ti porque te quiere, así que deja de llorar.

Tomoko se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermano y se aferró a su brazo, su hermano sabía cómo calmarla y eso le agradaba mucho. Sonrió para sí y cerró los ojos sin soltar a Tomoki.

—Gracias…

Era día jueves, eso significaba que tendría deporte, por lo que era su última oportunidad para destacar en el baloncesto, puesto que la otra semana comenzaban con otra actividad.

—"Definitivamente lo lograré" —pensó boteando el balón, algunos chicos la miraban y eso le ponía algo nerviosa, pero se sentía halagada. Tal vez ahora si pueda ser popular.

— ¡Tomoki, tu hermana es demasiado adorable! —exclamó Akise, ambos observando la clase de deportes ya que pasaban por el gimnasio por algunas cosas para el equipo de futbol.

—No le veo lo adorable.

—Es que es tan pequeña…—sonrió al percatarse de un detalle— ¡Que lindos sostenes!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gruñó molesto, viendo que su tonta hermana había olvidado ponerse una camisa debajo para que no se trasluciera su ropa interior—Esa estúpida.

Tomoko iba a lanzar el balón cuando alguien la envolvió con una camisa, apretándola con fuerza. Se dio vuelta para comprobar lo obvio. Su hermano la miraba con enfado y pareciera como si quisiera matarla.

—No andes por ahí sin una camisa, tonta.

— ¿Eh? —miró a todos lados viendo que algunos chicos la miraban sorprendidos—Así que por eso me miraban.

— ¿Por qué te ríes, estúpida? —regañó él al ver la sonrisa vanidosa de su hermana. La obligó a ir a cambiarse mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a todos los que osaran mirar.

— ¡No me mires así, hermanito menor! —comentó Akise fingiendo temblar de miedo, aunque realmente si le puso algo nervioso la mirada fría que le dirigió Tomoki.

Los que estaban en el gimnasio mirando la peculiar escena, volvieron a sus actividades, mientras que dos chicas; Ukyo y Kaori, observaron por donde se había ido Tomoko y sonrieron para sí.

Tomoko abrió su casillero y sacó de allí la camiseta que debía colocarse, pero antes de eso se percató de que un aroma muy agradable provenía de la camisa de Tomoki.

—"Huele bien" —pensó la chica.

—Kuroki-san—llamó una de las chicas.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la otra.

— ¿Eh? Si…—murmuró bajito, sorprendida porque dos chicas entablaran una conversación con ella.

—Yo soy Ukyo y ella es Kaori, somos compañeras de tu hermano—presentó Ukyo, sonriéndole amablemente a Tomoko.

—Ah…h-hola.

—No hace falta que seas tan tímida, Kuroki-san—rio Kaori—.Sabes, nosotras queremos ser tus amigas.

—Tonta, ¿Por qué lo sueltas tan rápido? Se espantará—regaño Ukyo.

—Pero es que…

— ¿Ustedes quieren...ser mis a-amigas? —tartamudeó la chica, sintiendo que una extraña felicidad se agolpaba en su interior.

—Por supuesto.

—Ah…yo no sé—murmuró nerviosa.

—No tienes que respondernos ahora, Kuroki-san. Nos vemos en el almuerzo—dijo Ukyo.

—Te iremos a buscar—añadió Kaori.

Ambas se despidieron y dejaron a Tomoko sola, pensando en que si aquello había sido un sueño o una realidad.

Mientras que ambas amigas siguieron caminado por los pasillos, riéndose de la ingenuidad de la hermana mayor de Tomoki.

—Si somos amigas de Kuroki-san, podremos estar más cerca de Tomoki-kun—dijo Ukyo, sonriendo con prepotencia.

—Fue demasiado fácil engañarla, pobrecita—comentó con falsa pena.

— ¿No me digas que te arrepentiste?

—Para nada.

Ambas se alejaron de los pasillos, ignorando que alguien las había escuchado.

—Ya veremos si se salen con la suya, perras.

Continuará...

* * *

**Shion230 reportándose. Espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo, ando con mucha inspiración y ya tengo ideas para los contenidos de al menos unos 5 capis más. **

**¡Nuevos personajes, yeah! He inventado estos personajes porque son fundamentales para esta historia, en realidad sólo uno permanecerá por más capítulos.**

**Ukyo y Kaori: Son dos chicas que quieren a Tomoki y harán todo lo posible por acercarse a él.**

**Akise Keita: Un chico nuevo que se interesó en Tomoko (¿Interés romántico o sólo de amistad?, eso es un misterio-kukuku-) y compañero de Tomoki.**

**Adelando del siguiente capi:**

**Lamento 45: Como no soy popular voy a usar a mi hermano.**

**Prepárense, porque Tomoki se confundirá, enfadará y puede que algo más...-kukuku-**


	4. Lamento 45

**Hola mis queridos lectores,muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Espero seguir siendo de su agrado, si tienen alguna sugerencia solo diganme. Sin más que decir: Aquí está el capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Lamento 45: Como no soy popular, voy a usar a mi hermano.**

— ¡Kuroki-san! ¡Comamos juntas! —canturreó Ukyo, agitando su mano en forma de saludo y pretendiendo sonreír con naturalidad.

La clase de Tomoko observó a las chicas de primer año con asombro, pues llamaban demasiado la atención y sobre todo por que buscaban a Kuroki Tomoko, aquella chica extraña y sombra a la cual nadie se le acercaba.

La nombrada se paró de su asiento algo nerviosa y cogió su almuerzo tratando de caminar normalmente. Durante la clase se había jactado interiormente de que tenía amigas nuevas y todo gracias a su hermanito, debía recordar agradecerle después, pero lo importante ahora es que… ¡Estaba sumamente nerviosa y emocionada! Luego de varios intentos, fracasos, situaciones vergonzosas y demás, al fin las cosas le estaban saliendo como ella quería. Si, debería aprovechar la popularidad de Tomoki para lograr su objetivo: Conseguir un novio en un mes.

— ¡Apresúrate! —exclamó Kaori sonriendo de igual manera que su amiga.

—Y-ya voy—murmuró apresurando su paso y apretando con fuerza la caja de la comida puesto que los nervios la traicionaban.

Mientras caminaban hacia la azotea, Tomoko se iba planteando cual tema de conversación era lo suficientemente bueno como para causar una buena impresión ¿Sexo? ¿Chicos? O tal vez… No, dejaría que las cosas pasaran naturalmente esta vez, ya tenía claro que sus planes nunca salían bien, así que por ahora no pensaría demasiado.

—Kuroki-san, Kaori y yo nos preguntábamos si podríamos llamarte Tomo-chan—dijo Ukyo abriendo la caja de su almuerzo.

—C-creo que está bien—respondió Tomoko tímidamente, aunque sinceramente no le gustaba ese apodo.

—Eres muy tímida, Tomo-chan—afirmó Kaori comiendo con tranquilidad.

—S-si—respondió mirando hacia cualquier lado, estaba demasiado alterada porque hace tiempo que no hablaba con otra persona que no fuera su familia y la verdad es que esas chicas eran demasiado llamativas para ella.

—Confía en nosotros Tomo-chan, puedes hablar con normalidad—aconsejó Ukyo.

— ¿Q-que debería decir? —murmuró para sí, siendo escuchada por las chicas quienes sonrieron cómplices.

— ¿Podrías decirnos como es Tomoki-kun? —indagó Kaori pretendiendo sonar casual.

— ¿Tomoki? Él es grosero, gruñón, molesto y siempre me saca de su habitación ¡Así no se trata a una hermana mayor! —exclamó recordando todas las veces que Tomoki le había sacado de su cuarto sin la mayor consideración por ella, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando normalmente— ¡Ah! L-lo siento.

—No te llevas muy bien con el—comentó Kaori.

—A-antes no era así—respondió Tomoko bajando la mirada, intentando ocultar cierto malestar que comenzó a sentir de repente—.Cuando éramos pequeños era…adorable.

— ¡Me gustaría ver a eso! ¿Tienes alguna foto? —exclamó Ukyo, emocionada por ver al chico por el cual suspiraba.

—M-mamá tiene un video en casa—respondió un poco más tranquila pues comenzaba a hablar con mayor seguridad.

— ¿Podemos verlo? —preguntaron ambas.

—C-claro.

Tomoko observó en silencio como sus nuevas amigas hablaban y le pareció sentir una mala impresión que desechó enseguida. Ella estaba consciente de que la popularidad de su hermano era un arma de doble filo, pues si ella se llevaba demasiado bien con él, muchas personas se acercarían a ella sólo para saber de Tomoki y eso le molestaba, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Finalmente alguien le hablaba…Finalmente alguien la veía.

— ¡Oh! Se acabó el descanso—se lamentó Ukyo al escuchar el timbre.

Las tres chicas guardaron la caja del almuerzo y caminaron hacia sus salones, Tomoko no sabía de qué hablar, así que sólo se dedicó a escucharlas. La verdad es que era una plática sin sentido y le parecía que la estaban ignorando completamente. No, de seguro era su imaginación, no tenía por qué exagerar las cosas y ponerse paranoica.

Tomoki y Akise iban por el mismo pasillo cuando divisaron a las chicas. El hermano menor de Tomoko se limitó a observar mientras que Akise miró a Ukyo y a Kaori con molestia, pues él había sido quien las escuchó cuando hablaban de Tomoko.

—Entonces, nos vemos en la salida Tomo-chan—dijo Kaori.

—S-sí.

Tomoko se despidió de ellas con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar riéndose internamente. ¡Tenía amigas! Debería estar feliz, pero ¿Por qué sentía esta sensación de vacío?

— ¡Hermana mayor! —gritó Keita corriendo a abrazar a Tomoko.

—Ni lo pienses—dijo Tomoki agarrándole la camisa al chico para que evitara tocar a su hermana.

—No es justo, yo quería abrazarla—protestó Keita tratando de zafarse del agarre de su nuevo amigo.

— ¿A-abrazarme?—repitió la chica, sin creerse que ese chico realmente se interesara en ella, acaso el…Bueno, era guapo, de ojos azules y extraño cabello grisáceo, pero era demasiado explosivo para ella.

—Eres adorable ¡Me gustas! —exclamó Akise sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡¿Eh?! —profirieron ambos, Tomoko con un sonrojo en el rostro y Tomoki con la molestia marcada en la cara.

— ¡Eres la otaku perfecta! Descuidada, pequeña y sombría—declaró tomando las manos de Tomoki—.Sé mi modelo.

— ¿Yo? —se señaló a sí misma, ignorando lo demás.

— ¿Ella? —preguntó Tomoki mirándolos a ambos con incredulidad.

—Sí, estoy pintando un cuadro y me gustaría que Kuroki-san sea mi modelo—dijo Akise sin soltar las manos de la chica.

—Ah…yo…

—No tienes que responderme ahora…

— ¡Esto es ridículo! Deja de bromear y vamos a clase que es tarde—gruñó Tomoki arrastrando a Keita al salón—Nos vemos hermana.

—No es broma—contestó el chico cruzándose de brazos, pero dejándose arrastrar por el chico— ¡Luego nos vemos hermana mayor!

Tomoko permaneció estática mientras veía al nuevo chico perderse con su hermano menor por los pasillos de la escuela, no sabía si estaba soñando o era real, pero había tenido un contacto con un hombre; aparte de su hermano y su padre, y eso definitivamente era gracias a la popularidad de Tomoki, si quería obtener más amigos sin duda debería estar cerca de él.

— ¡Tomo-chan! —llamaron Ukyo y Kaori, corriendo hacia Tomoko.

—P-perdón por la tardanza—murmuró la chica avergonzada.

—No te preocupes por eso y vámonos—dijo Kaori.

—Pasemos por un helado antes—sugirió Ukyo.

—Suena bien, pero tú pagas.

— ¡No es justo! La última vez pagué yo.

—S-si quieren, esta vez invito yo—opinó Tomoko, pensando en dar una buena impresión.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Que bien! —exclamaron.

Tomoko comenzó a sentir esa sensación incómoda nuevamente, pero le restó importancia pues hace demasiado tiempo que olvidó lo que era pasar el tiempo con amigas después de la escuela y sentía que no quería estar nunca más sola.

—Tomo-chan, ¿Qué tipo de chicas le gustan a Tomoki-kun? —preguntó Kaori, sonrojándose un poco.

— ¡Kaori! —regañó Ukyo—disculpa si te incomoda la pregunta Tomo-chan.

—N-no. A Tomoki no le interesa conocer chicas—mintió sin saber porque, acaso ¿Tenía miedo de que alejaran a su hermano de ella? Y ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose tan mal? Esta tristeza no era normal, sentía tantas ganas de llorar que tenía que morderse el labio para ocultar su malestar.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó Kaori, algo decepcionada.

—S-sí, sólo piensa en el fútbol—dijo Tomoko sintiéndose cada vez más vacía, imaginando a su hermano lejos de ella… ¡No quería eso!

—Qué mala suerte—dijo Ukyo.

Después de acabarse el helado, las tres chicas fueron a la casa de Tomoko para ver el video donde aparecía Tomoki de pequeño. Para Ukyo y Kaori era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de entablar una conversación con el chico, así tal vez él se interesaría en ellas y podrían dejar de fingir ser amigas de la extraña hermana mayor pues les desagradaba bastante el estar con esa chica que no era capaz ni siquiera de hablar normalmente.

—Mamá, ya llegué—anunció Tomoko quitándose los zapatos al igual que sus amigas.

—Hola Tomoko—saludo su madre, dándose cuenta de que su hija tenía compañía.

—Disculpe por venir sin avisar, Soy Ukyo y ella es Kaori—presentó la chica.

—No se preocupen, son bienvenidas—dijo emocionada, al parecer esas chicas eran amigas de Tomoko y eso la hacía sentirse aliviada, pero ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Las chicas subieron a la habitación de Tomoko mientras la dueña de casa preparaba aperitivos. La hija mayor de los Kuroki les quiso mostrar sus juegos, pero vio el rostro de ansiedad de las chicas y con resignación fue a buscar el video en donde salía su hermanito.

—Ya llegué—anunció Tomoki desde la entrada.

Tomoko; al verlo, subió rápidamente a su habitación encontrándose con la sorpresa de que las chicas no estaban allí.

— ¡Este es el cuarto de Tomoki-kun! —exclamó Ukyo, sin llegar a entrar.

— ¡Que ordenado! —añadió Kaori asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

—Chicas…—quiso decir Tomoko, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen? —interrogó Tomoki mirándolas con enojo.

—Lo sentimos Tomoki-kun, nosotras sólo…

—Váyanse de aquí—demandó, esas eran sus compañeras de curso, molestas, irritantes y demasiado hipócritas. No entendía que hacían en su casa, a menos que…

— ¡No tienes derecho a echarlas, son mis amigas! —reclamó Tomoko enfrentando a su hermano.

— ¡Ellas…!

—No te preocupes Tomo-chan, nosotras nos vamos—interrumpió Ukyo antes de que el chico dijera algo que no le convenía para nada.

—Esperen…

—Con permiso—dijeron ambas, sintiéndose defraudadas por el carácter de Tomoki.

Tomoko apretó sus puños y empujó al chico con rabia para después encerrarse en su habitación cerrando con fuerza. Su hermano se sintió un poco culpable, pero tenía sus sospechas de esas chicas y no se quedaría tranquilo viendo como utilizaban a Tomoko.

—Tomoko—llamó Tomoki.

— ¡Vete! —Gritó furiosa— ¡Te odio!

— ¡Bien! Después no me vengas a llorar—gruñó volviendo a su habitación, le dolió escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —se preguntó su madre al ver a sus hijos enojados y a las amigas de Tomoko salir incómodas.

A la mañana siguiente Tomoki no desayunó para no tener que ver a su hermana, su madre lo observó preocupada y le preguntó a su hija que pasaba, pero no quiso responderle. Al llegar a clases Akise también notó la actitud de los hermanos Kuroki y quiso averiguarlo, pero con Tomoki no pudo hablar porque de una sola mirada lo obligó a retroceder. No le quedó más remedio que hablar con Tomoko.

— ¡Hermana mayor! —Llamó Keita entrando a la clase de la chica como si nada, ganándose miradas curiosas— ¿Quieres hablar?

— ¿Tomoki te lo pidió? —preguntó sin ánimos.

—No, de hecho quería pintarte.

Tomoko se levantó de su asiento sin ganas de conversar, generalmente se la pasaba pensando en muchas cosas y fantaseando con ser popular, pero ayer le había dicho algo horrible a su hermano y todo por nada.

Akise la llevó a la sala de artes y cogió un cuadro para comenzar con su labor. Miraba de reojo a la chica que parecía pensativa y algo triste, por lo que trataba de animarla con algunos de sus chistes, pero no funcionaba, seguro que la actitud del hermanito menor se debía a Tomoko.

—Tu hermano se preocupa por ti—dijo Akise, trazando algunas líneas para dibujar a la chica.

—Lo sé.

—Kuroki-san, esas chicas…

—Ukyo y Kaori, ella fueron amables conmigo—sonrió tristemente—.Pero parece que sólo quieren acercarse a Tomoki.

—Así que te diste cuenta.

—Sí.

—Eso me alivia un poco—suspiró el chico, mirando a Tomoko fijamente—.Las escuché hablar sobre ti y…

—Déjalo, no quiero saberlo—mencionó sin darse cuenta de que se sentía cómoda hablando con Keita.

—Creo que tu hermano no estará nada feliz cuando lo sepa.

—No lo sabrá.

Akise suspiró, pero luego sonrió macabramente. Esas chicas no se saldrían con la suya y él se encargaría personalmente de que no se acercaran nuevamente a Tomoko.

Al llegar a casa por la tarde, la madre de Tomoko le dijo que se preparara porque iban a salir, después del extraño comportamiento de sus hijos necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido y que mejor opción que llevando a su hija mayor a una peluquería para que le dijera la verdad.

—Mamá, no estoy de humor—dijo Tomoko, apenas caminando.

—Es por tu bien. Por cierto, ya no tienes ojeras—comentó su madre, viendo con aprobación el rostro de la chica.

—Eso es porque me has prohibido estar despierta hasta tarde y me quitaste mis juegos. —susurró frustrada.

—Ya verás que con un buen corte quedarás hermosa.

Cuando llegaron a la peluquería Tomoko quiso huir, pues su peluquera era una mujer que tenía cara de enfadada y la miraba fijamente.

—Con un corte simple y un buen peinado tu hija quedará bien—comentó sonriendo la mujer después de haberla analizado por completo.

Tomoko se sintió aliviada y dejó que la peluquera hiciera su trabajo mientras ella pensaba en los futuros halagos de las chicas y por supuesto que de chicos también.

—"Pronto ya no necesitaré la popularidad de mi hermano para nada" —pensó sonriendo medianamente, pero luego suspiró. Todavía estaba molesta con él por sacar de la casa a las chicas y es que ellas habían sido tan…No, esto estaba mal. Esas chicas no eran sus amigas.

—Listo—sonrió orgullosa la mujer.

— ¡Que linda!—exclamó su madre, al ver que el flequillo largo había desaparecido dejando algunos cabellos cortos en la frente y mostrando sus lindos ojos verdes. También se le habían cortado las puntas y ahora su cabello parecía más liso. Al igual que su madre, Tomoko también parecía feliz con su nuevo peinado.

Al llegar a casa, ambas mostraron la nueva apariencia de la chica a su padre que también pareció conforme, pero Tomoki no prestó atención, simplemente miro hacia otro lado y subió a su habitación sin decirle nada a nadie.

— ¿Qué pasó Tomoko? ¿Acaso peleaste con tu hermano? —preguntó su madre.

—No es eso—mintió, no quería preocuparla, a pesar de que le prometió contarle todo no podía dejar que supiera de esto.

Al día siguiente también sucedió lo mismo, Tomoki se fue sin desayunar y sin decir nada. Tomoko tampoco dijo algo y fue a la escuela sin ánimos.

— ¡Tomo-chan! ¡Vayamos a comer! —dijo Kaori.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya era la hora de almuerzo porque estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en Tomoki, debía estar muy enojado con ella y eso le preocupaba, después de todo era su hermano menor.

—S-sí—respondió desganada.

Las tres fueron hacia el patio, pero Tomoko se detuvo. Ella quería ser popular, pero no así. Ellas ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta del pequeño cambio de estilo que su madre le había obligado a tener, aunque le había gustado. Tampoco quería estar enojada con su hermano, ya bastantes favores le debía como para comportarse como una niña de cinco años.

— ¿Tomo-chan? —preguntó Ukyo deteniéndose para mirar a la chica con confusión.

—Ustedes, ¿Quieren a Tomoki? —preguntó apretando sus puños.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —rió Kaori, nerviosamente.

—Ilusas, Tomoki nunca les hará caso—murmuró sonriendo con superioridad.

— ¿Que…?

— ¡No permitiré que chicas como ustedes se acerquen a mi hermano—declaró apuntando con enfado hacia ellas!

—Así que después de todo te diste cuenta—habló Ukyo acercándose a Tomoko.

—Ustedes no me llegan ni a los talones.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Somos mucho más bonitas y populares que tú! —replicó Kaori.

—Pero ustedes nunca tendrán la atención de Tomoki—afirmó sonriendo medianamente.

— ¡Estúpida! —maldijo Ukyo empujando a Tomoko fuertemente.

La hermana de Tomoki no pudo mantener el equilibrio y estaba a punto de golpearse contra el suelo cuando alguien detuvo su caída rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

—No se atrevan a tocar a mi hermana—gruñó furioso el chico de ojos grises.

—Tomoki-kun, nosotras…

—No se le acerquen más o lo lamentaran—advirtió apretando el cuerpo de Tomoko contra sí.

De pronto, un chorro de pintura roja cayó sobre ambas chicas haciendo que gritaran y comenzaran a tratar de sacarse la pintura siendo observadas por todos alumnos del colegio que reían a carcajadas.

—Ups, fue mi culpa—sonrió burlonamente Akise, mostrando el tarro de pintura a los hermanos Kuroki.

—Exageraste—dijo Tomoki, sin darse cuenta que su hermana estaba tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

— ¡Estúpido Tomoki! —gritó Tomoko golpeándolo para evitar que viera su rostro lloroso—.No tenías por qué saberlo.

—Yo se lo dije, hermana mayor—dijo Akise, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—En realidad ya lo sabía—comentó Tomoki, dejando que la chica lo golpeara. Desde el principio había estado vigilando a Tomoko porque su madre se lo había pedido, era la perfecta excusa para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

—Bueno, yo me voy antes de que me atrapen—habló Akise alejándose de los chicos siendo ignorado por ambos.

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan popular? Tonto hermano menor —reclamó la chica golpeando más fuerte a su hermano haciendo que este perdiera el equilibro y cayeran al suelo.

— ¡Eso dolió tonta! —exclamó molesto, sin darse cuenta de que estaban en una situación comprometedora pues su hermana mayor estaba debajo de él.

—Tonto Tomoki—murmuró tapándose los ojos con su brazo—.Lo siento. Siento haberte gritado.

—No llores—susurró quitando el brazo de la chica para limpiar las lágrimas que querían salir. Con sus dedos limpió todo rastro de ellas y acarició levemente el rostro de Tomoko, pensando por primera vez en lo frágil y linda que se veía. Entonces comenzó a sentir un deseo inexplicable por tocar la piel de su hermana, acariciar su cabello y sus labios, envolverla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más. Era un sentimiento desconocido que apareció de pronto haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente y que una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo y no le dejara moverse. No entendía esta sensación ¿Acaso era…?

Continuará...

* * *

**Shion230 reportándose. Bueno, me di el trabajo de editar a Tomoko para que vieran su nuevo estilo, espero que les guste, lo podrán encontrar en mi deviantart. Pongan el link y pinchen la primera opción que sale en google.**

**shion230. deviantart. com art/Tomoko-Kuroki-407647846. **

**Ese Akise xD es un artista muy explosivo, en fin... Tomoko se sintió demasiado cómoda hablando con el, ¿Será un posible rival para Tomoki? Yo creo que si -kukukuku-**

**Adelanto del siguiente capi:**

**Lamento 48: Como no soy popular voy a manipular a mi hermano.**

**Uyyyy, Tomoki las sufrirá todas en el siguiente capitulo. -muhahaha, cof-cof, muahhha-**


	5. Lamento 48

**Hola mis querido lectores, estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado tanto. Más de 50 comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Espero que les siga gustando mi historia. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Lamento: 48 Como no soy popular, voy a manipular a mi hermano.**

¡No! ¡Imposible! Esto no podía ser…Ni siquiera lo podía pronunciar, era algo demasiado insano para su mente. Él no...No podía estar fijándose en su hermana, mucho menos pensar que era linda; aunque sí lo era, pero eso no era lo importante… Lo importante ahora era tratar de tranquilizarse. ¡Oh, maldición! ¡De seguro que estaba sonrojado! Lo podía sentir porque su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte y su cuerpo temblaba, sentía una extraña emoción recorrer cada poro de su piel y lo peor de todo es que no lo podía controlar porque su maldito cuerpo no respondía, sólo miraba a Tomoko y no podía apartar la vista. Tampoco reaccionaba al escuchar los murmullos de las demás personas que se encontraban allí y ni a su hermana que lo estaba llamando desde hace un rato.

—Tomoki—llamó la chica— ¡Tomoki!

— ¿Eh? —pronunció el aludido, percatándose de que había pasado demasiado tiempo observando a su hermana mayor.

—S-Sal de encima, todos nos están viendo—susurró avergonzada, muchas personas los estaban viendo con sorpresa y algunos estaban susurrando entre ellos. No quería llamar la atención así, pero…

— ¿Por qué estás riéndote? —preguntó sospechosamente, su hermana lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa algo rara y eso no le gustaba para nada. Suficiente tenía con sus extraños pensamientos como para entender las locuras que se inventaba Tomoko, lo mejor era ignorarla por un tiempo y tratar de averiguar qué diablos le estaba pasando a él.

—No es nada—murmuró intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Se puso de pie al igual que Tomoki, se sacudió un poco el polvo de su uniforme y caminó hacia el interior de la escuela formulando en su mente un plan infalible que la ayudará a tener amigos y obviamente su querido hermanito menor estaba involucrado.

—"Algo está tramando" —pensó molesto Tomoki, caminando atrás de ella para evitar las pláticas sin sentido de la chica—."No quiero imaginármelo".

Al volver al salón, Tomoko no se percató que sus compañeros la miraban, murmurando cosas entre ellos y viéndola con curiosidad, puesto que habían escuchado de otras clases que ella se había peleado con unas chicas de primer año.

—"No necesito hacer amigos, tengo a mi hermanito" —pensaba la chica de ojos verdes—."Si le pido a Tomoki que finja necesitar mi ayuda los demás se acercarán por sí mismos".

Se imaginó a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos pidiendo su ayuda en alguna materia y ella cariñosamente le explicaba lo que no entendía, luego, sus compañeros; al verla tan segura y confiable, le pedirían ayuda también y así haría amigos y quizás un novio más adelante. Sí, eso sería un plan perfecto, pero primero tenía que convencer a Tomoki. Intentaría manipular la situación de alguna forma y…

—"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?" —se preguntó la chica mentalmente, al ver que sus compañeros la miraban con cierta incomodidad y hasta desviaban la mirada en cuanto ella los observaba—"¿Qué hice ahora?"

—Debe ser de una pandilla—murmuró una chica.

—Qué persona tan violenta, es mejor no acercarnos—comentó otra.

—Pobres chicas—susurró uno de sus compañeros.

Tomoko se paralizó en su asiento, ¿Acaso estaban hablando de ella? Eso no era posible, ella nunca ha estado en una pandilla ni mucho menos era violenta. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Fue por lo que pasó con Ukyo y Kaori? Pero si lo único que hizo fue encararlas, ella no era una mala persona ni quería que las cosas empeoraran, pero tal parece que la suerte no estaba con ella. Ahora se sentía más sola que nunca, con una tristeza que la hacía sentir vacía…Tan sólo quería que la tierra se la tragase.

Tomoki no prestó atención en clases, ni mucho menos a las palabras de Akise. Ciertamente le preocupaba el hecho de que hubieran rumores acerca de su hermana y sus compañeras. Seguramente esas estúpidas habían dejado a Tomoko como una chica buscapleitos y eso le preocupaba demasiado, de por sí su hermana mayor estaba lo suficientemente aislada y ahora; con esas mentiras tan crueles, de seguro que nadie querría acercársele, tal vez debería hacer algo. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su hermana estaba sufriendo. De ninguna forma permitiría que esas chicas se salieran con la suya otra vez.

—Están haciéndose las victimas—comentó Akise, mirando con rabia como Ukyo y Kaori les decían a sus amigas lo cruel que fue Tomoko.

—Kuroki, no sabía que tu hermana era una pandillera—dijo un compañero, riéndose con burla—.Debe ser una cualquiera.

— ¡No hables así de mi hermana! —Rugió Tomoki tomando la camisa del chico con fuerza para luego golpearle la mejilla derecha—No te atrevas…

— ¡Cálmate! —pidió Akise, tratando de sostener a Tomoki, pero sin lograrlo.

—Déjame en paz—masculló golpeando la mesa. Miró con furia a las dos chicas; que desviaron la mirada inmediatamente, y salió a pasos apresurados del salón.

Tomoki estaba tan enfurecido que olvidó completamente que tenía clases, decidió que lo mejor era tranquilizarse un poco y pensar en cómo solucionar este problema. Subió hasta la azotea y comenzó a reflexionar un poco, si no tenía pruebas no podría desmentir factiblemente ese rumor. Pero eso no tenía demasiada importancia comparado con los sentimientos extraños que estaban rondando por su mente, esos sentimientos que estaban confundiéndolo aún más y que esperaba esconder a toda costa, sobre todo de su hermana. Es que no comprendía; o eso pretendía, porque de pronto comenzó a pensar en Tomoko, preocupándose de todo lo que le pasaba o de lo que hacía, pensando en tocarla, abrazarla y hasta besarla, eso no era normal. Pero él nunca sintió nada parecido con ninguna chica, su hermana era la única mujer que le hacía sentir emocionado, nervioso y frustrado, todo al mismo tiempo. Siempre terminaba pensando en ella cuando alguno de sus amigos comentaba algo de tener novia y eso le hacía sentir mal. ¡Era su hermana mayor! No podía evitar sentir culpa por esos sentimientos que; francamente, siempre supo que tenía. Ya tenía muy claro que desde pequeños él siempre adoró a Tomoko, pero que en su inocencia no se percató que aquellos lazos que tenían fueran mucho más que un cariño familiar ¡Demonios! Nunca quiso que esto pasara, pero debía aceptar la realidad, él estaba…Ahora lo entendía todo perfectamente.

—"Supongo que esto será difícil de sobrellevar". —pensó Tomoki para sí mismo.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo divagando y se apresuró a ir a su salón por sus cosas, después de todo las clases ya habían terminado y no tenía entrenamiento hasta la próxima semana.

— ¿Ya te calmaste, hermanito menor? —preguntó Akise sonriendo.

—Sí—contestó tomando su bolso.

— ¿Nos vamos juntos? —preguntó siguiendo al chico.

—Ni hablar.

Después de amenazar a Akise con la mirada, Tomoki fue a ver a Tomoko, pues quería comprobar lo que había concluido y justamente como lo había pensado, ella estaba deprimida. Ya no quedaba nadie de su salón, sin embargo, ella aún estaba sentada, aparentando jugar con su celular, con la mirada baja y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

—Tomoko—llamó para que ella le prestara atención.

—Hola hermanito—susurró tecleando en su teléfono.

—Hoy no hay entrenamiento—dijo mirando avergonzado hacia otro lugar—.Supongo que podemos irnos juntos.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó alzando la mirada.

—Sí.

Tomoko tomó su bolso y juntos caminaron hacia la salida de la escuela, conversando tranquilamente de una nueva serie que ella estaba viendo y que esperaba que vieran juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Así que Eren junto con Mikasa… ¿Qué sucede Tomoki? —preguntó ella interrumpiendo su plática, al ver que su hermano la miraba fijamente.

—N-no es nada—mintió mirando hacia otro lado. Pues ver a Tomoko con esa sonrisa de felicidad le hacía pensar cosas demasiado raras y que seguramente sorprenderían a su hermana mayor.

Siguieron caminando, pero Tomoki no escuchaba nada de lo que decía la chica, porque miraba con indecisión la mano de Tomoko, quería tomarla, sin embargo, no quería que ella se asustara o algo parecido, de todas formas lo intentaría. Alargó su brazo con nerviosismo y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla…

— ¡Los estaba esperando hermanos Kuroki! —exclamó Akise acercándose a Tomoko con intenciones de abrazarla.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —preguntó Tomoki con el ceño fruncido, parando todo intento de acercamiento con su hermana.

—Pues estaba preocupado por Kuroki-san.

—Vete—masculló Tomoki, molesto porque interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¡Que malo! ¿Te molesta que vaya con ustedes Kuroki-san? —preguntó Keita acercando su rostro sonriente hacia Tomoko.

—C-claro que no—respondió la chica, sonrojándose. Era la primera vez que un hombre se le acercaba de esa manera y eso la ponía nerviosa.

— ¡Qué bien! Entonces, vámonos—anunció colocándose en medio de los hermanos Kuroki—Kuroki-san, ¿Has visto Shingeki no Kyojin?

— ¡Sí! Me encanta—exclamó animada, por fin alguien que tenía gustos similares.

—A mí también. Nos llevaremos muy bien—comentó mirando a Tomoki con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tsk—Tomoki chasqueó la lengua y camino de mal humor soportando la palabrería de Akise y el repentino cambio de ánimo de su hermana.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Tomoko se preparaba para desayunar, la madre de ambos le pidió a Tomoki que le comentara que había pasado con las amigas de Tomoko. Le tuvo que decir la verdad porque ya no quería mentirle a su madre o todo sería peor.

—Yo solucionaré esto mamá, no le digas nada a Tomoko—pidió Tomoki.

—Está bien, pero me encargaré de hablar con el director—dijo molesta, desde el principio le había parecido sospechoso que su hija trajera amigas tan de repente y esas chicas tan superficiales no le había gustado para nada.

—Buenos días—anunció Tomoko.

—Buenos días—contestó su madre.

—Buenos días hermana—dijo sonriendo medianamente.

—Buenos días Tomoki—respondió sonriendo de igual manera.

— ¡Que adorables! —exclamó su progenitora viendo como sus hijos se miraban sonriendo, hace tiempo que no los veía así y eso le encantaba.

Tomoki fingió toser para evitar que vieran su pequeño sonrojo, ahora que tenía claro sus sentimientos no podía evitar avergonzarse por cosas pequeñas. Al parecer su hermana no se dio cuenta de nada por lo que siguió comiendo, eso hizo que el chico pensara en que todo esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Para empezar, Tomoko era demasiado torpe y despistada, tenía como rival a unos estúpidos chicos computarizados y al parecer Akise también estaba interesado en su hermana. Aunque lo más difícil era aceptar la culpa, que todo esto era prohibido y el posible rechazo de Tomoko.

—Se les hará tarde—comentó su madre.

Ambos se apresuraron y terminaron su desayuno. Como era costumbre, su madre les dio el almuerzo y les pidió que se cuidaran. Al salir de casa, Tomoki caminó junto a su hermana y no pudo evitar mirarla, tenía un aire solitario, su rostro se veía despreocupado, pero eso no le quitaba lo especial que era para él. Tenía que reconocerlo, él realmente la…

— ¡Kuroki-san! —llamó Akise.

— ¿Otra vez tú? ¿De dónde sales?—preguntó Tomoki algo fastidiado, ya era la segunda vez que no podía estar a solas con su hermana porque Akise los interrumpía.

—Por ahí—dijo con aire misterioso— ¡Buenos días Kuroki-san!

—Buenos días—dijo sonriendo un poco, después de todo, ese chico tenía gustos similares y podía hablar con el normalmente.

—Se nos hace tarde—dijo Tomoki, tomando el brazo de su hermana para comenzar a apresurarse.

— ¡No me dejen atrás! —protestó Akise corriendo detrás de ellos.

Al llegar a la escuela, Ukyo y Kaori los esperaban junto con otros compañeros. Ambas chicas sonreían con superioridad y parecían seguras de sí mismas.

— ¡Miren quien viene aquí! Si es la chica salvaje—dijo Ukyo.

—Tomoki-kun, me sorprende que tengas una hermana así—añadió Kaori.

—Ella no ha hecho nada, les dije que la dejaran en paz—masculló su hermano. ¡Rayos! Como deseaba callarles la boca, pero no tenía pruebas para acusarlas.

—Deberían dejar de decir mentiras, zorras—dijo Akise, colocándose delante de los hermanos Kuroki.

— ¿Qué has dicho? Tu…

— ¿Quieren escuchar algo divertido? —preguntó Akise llamando la atención de casi todos los que pasaban por ahí, incluidos los compañeros de Tomoko.

Keita sonrió, sacó una grabadora del bolsillo y le puso "play".

—_Si somos amigas de Kuroki-san, podremos estar más cerca de Tomoki-kun—dijo Ukyo, sonriendo con prepotencia._

—_Fue demasiado fácil engañarla, pobrecita—comentó con falsa pena._

— _¿No me digas que te arrepentiste?_

—_Para nada._

Todos identificaron las voces de las chicas, eso fue suficiente para desconfiar de ellas y deducir que estaban mintiendo, era demasiado obvio.

— ¡No somos nosotras! —se excusó Kaori con nerviosismo.

—C-cierto—dijo Ukyo.

—Que mentirosas—comentaron algunas chicas.

—Kuroki-san es inocente—dijo un chico.

—No puedo creerlo, que desagradable—hablaron otras.

Ambas; presionadas por la multitud de estudiantes que las miraban con desaprobación, corrieron lejos de la vista de los demás.

—Con esto entenderán que Kuroki-san es inocente—dijo Akise, mirando a los demás con molestia.

—Es cierto, lo sentimos Kuroki-san—hablaron sus compañeros, haciendo una reverencia.

—N-no tiene importancia—respondió ella, aliviada de que todo hubiera pasado ya.

Tomoki miraba todo en silencio, estaba demasiado frustrado por no haber ayudado a su hermana, molesto con Akise por ser el quien había salvado a Tomoko de los rumores y por sobre todo, odiaba que ella le sonriera a otro chico que no fuera él.

—G-Gracias Akise-san—murmuró Tomoko, sonriendo tímidamente.

—No es nada—sonrió el chico avergonzado.

—Ya es tarde, vámonos Akise—dijo Tomoki, fastidiado por la escenita—Apresúrate también, hermana.

Para la hora de almuerzo, todos sabían ya que Ukyo y Kaori habían sido sacadas por sus madres del colegio y que la hermana de Tomoki no era nadie peligroso, sino todo lo contrario. Todo gracias a Akise y una llamada de la madre de los hermanos Kuroki; quien lo había comunicado al director y a los padres de ambas chicas.

—"Que bueno que todo se haya solucionado" —pensó Tomoko, suspirando de alivio—"Creo que ahora puedo intentar hablar con ellos".

Tomoki fue en busca de su hermana para almorzar con ella cuando se percató que intentaba inútilmente de hablar con alguien, se le notaba nerviosa y no dejaba de temblar. Suspiró cansinamente y se adentró en la clase.

—Tomoko—llamó su hermano—.Vamos a comer.

— ¡Kuroki-san, almorcemos juntos! —gritó Akise detrás de Tomoki.

— ¿Cuándo demonios apareciste? —preguntó sorprendido el hermano menor de Tomoko.

—Te seguí hermanito menor—contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

—Eres desesperante—murmuró fastidiado—Vamos Tomoko.

—Eh…Si—murmuró sonriendo.

Los tres salieron del salón bajo la mirada sorprendida de los compañeros de clase de la chica, esos chicos llamaban demasiado la atención y se llevaban muy bien con Tomoko.

—Kuroki-san sonrió—comentó una chica.

—Yo me di cuenta de que ha cambiado—dijo otra.

—Pensaba que era un poco rara, pero es bastante agradable—añadió un chico de lentes.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ella más seguido.

Tomoko caminaba entre los dos chicos, estaba pensando seriamente en dejar de intentar ser popular por un tiempo, las cosas le estaban yendo bastante bien y se sentía feliz de que por fin alguien tenga interés en ella, claro que ese chico no le interesaba mucho como novio, pero estaba claro que podría llegar a ser un buen amigo para ella. Distinto pensaba Tomoki, que veía a Akise como una molestia, por su culpa no podía estar a solas con su hermana ni tampoco podía hablar con tranquilidad, era algo realmente frustrante.

—T-Tomoki-kun—llamó una chica, era bastante bonita y al parecer era de primer año también—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Adelántense—pidió el chico, estaba claro que esa chica se iba a confesar, pero él no tenía el más mínimo interés.

Akise y Tomoko asintieron y pretendieron dejarlos solos, pero se escondieron detrás de una pared para espiar al chico.

—Tomoki-kun, yo… ¡Sal conmigo por favor! —exclamó la chica, avergonzada.

Cuando Tomoko escuchó eso, sintió que su corazón iba a detenerse, sentía tantas cosas que no sabía que pensar. Si su hermano menor aceptaba a esa chica ya no sabría qué hacer, no podría hablar con él cuando lo necesitara, ni podría usarlo para sus planes. Aquello le molestó en demasía y no queriendo escuchar más corrió hacia el patio de la escuela.

— ¡Kuroki-san!, ¿A dónde vas? —gritó Akise siendo escuchado por Tomoki.

—Tomoko—susurró el chico pretendiendo seguir a su hermana.

— ¿Tomoki-kun? —preguntó la chica.

—Lo siento, pero…

—La quieres mucho ¿Verdad? —afirmó ella con tristeza.

—Sí, quiero a Tomoko—dijo decidido, aclarándose de una buena vez por todas, él quería a su hermana, la quería sólo para él.

—Ya veo, deben ser hermanos muy unidos.

—Sí.

Tomoki corrió por donde se había ido su hermana mientras era observado de lejos por Akise. El chico sonrió levemente y decidió dejarlos solos. Aún era muy pronto para sospechar y hacer conjeturas.

—"Tonto Tomoki, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan popular?" —pensó molesta, ignorando los sentimientos confusos que le provocaba su hermano menor.

— ¡Tomoko! —gritó Tomoki—Tomoko, yo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vienes a contar que ya tienes novia? —preguntó enojada.

— ¿Ah? Espera, ¿No estarás celosa? —preguntó divertido, queriendo ocultar su alegría. Su hermana, tal vez…

— ¡Claro que no! Ya verás que conseguiré un novio también y seré más popular.

—Con que era eso—murmuró algo decepcionado.

—Muero de hambre—comentó Tomoko—.Vamos a comer, hermanito.

—"Que estupidez la mía" —pensó el chico.

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido para Tomoki, se la pasó pensando en lo mucho que le iba a costar guardarse estos sentimientos. Estaba claro que debía sentir culpa o algo parecido, pero la verdad es que lo único que quería era estar con su hermana, hacerla feliz aunque no sea a su lado. Lo más importante para él era Tomoko, siempre lo había sabido y hasta ahora no lo había querido aceptar, pero ya no podía mentirse a sí mismo.

—Ya llegamos—anunció Tomoko sacándose los zapatos.

—Bienvenidos—dijo su madre.

Esperaron a su padre para servir la cena, comieron como siempre y hablaron trivialidades. Luego de que todos se fueran a sus cuartos, Tomoki comenzó a hacer su tarea y al terminarla fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y cuando volvía miró el cuarto de su hermana. Suspiró un poco y se paró frente a la puerta. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de Tomoko, ¿Qué debería hacer para esconder estos sentimientos? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella y no otra chica? Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero iba a ser bastante difícil contenerse, teniéndola a su lado, pero sin poder decirle nada. Estaba seguro que Tomoko iba a asustarse, ella era rara y soñadora, estaba claro que no era inocente, pero jamás se daría cuenta de lo que el sentía por ella y así debía ser por un tiempo. No quería que mamá sufriera y que por su culpa la familia se separe, tenía en cuenta las consecuencias de este sentimiento prohibido y sabía el peso que estaría cargando, pero definitivamente no renunciaría a esto.

—Tomoko…—murmuró suavemente, apoyando sus manos y su cabeza en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana—…Te quiero.

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose. Tomoki, como te amo, al fin reconociste tus sentimientos por tu hermana. Pero Akise...¿Acaso se dio cuenta? -kukuku- Algo se trae entre manos este chico. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre espero sus lindos comentarios. Nos leemos el próximo Jueves.**

**Próximo capítulo: **

**Lamento 52: Como no soy popular, voy a pensar mejor las cosas.**


	6. Lamento 52

**Hola mis querido lectores, perdonen que no haya subido el capi ayer, es que estuve muy ocupada y no lo pude subir hasta ahora, espero de todo corazón que les guste. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Lamento 52: Como no soy popular, voy a pensar mejor las cosas**

Tomoki se levantó de muy mal humor, después de soportar a Akise todo el camino y de ver como se llevaba con su hermana, finalmente había decidido ver Shingeki no Kyojin, estaba claro que no permitiría que Keita se robara la atención de Tomoko y por eso estuvo en vela toda la noche viendo como mataban titanes. Él no era de ver series, pero aquella le gustó y no pudo evitar seguir viendo un capítulo tras otro hasta que se le hizo la hora de ir a clases.

—Buenos días Tomoki—saludó su madre—Tienes mala cara, ¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche?

—Sí, no podía dormir—mintió, jamás le diría que estaba viendo una serie sólo para que su hermana le prestara atención.

—Buenos días—anunció Tomoko sonriendo divertidamente.

—"Otra vez está pensando cosas raras" —pensó Tomoki viendo como su hermana mayor se reía sola.

—Buenos días hermanito—mencionó la chica mirándolo burlonamente.

—Hola—murmuró observándola fijamente, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de malas intenciones.

—No tienes buena cara, ¿Acaso estabas…?

— ¡Ya terminé! —interrumpió el chico golpeando la mesa, sabía que su hermana estaba ocultando algo y no esperaba que se diera cuenta de que había estado viendo anime, pero de ninguna forma quería que su madre le regañara por estar viendo series hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Tomoki, no has comido mucho, ¿No estarás enfermo? —Preguntó su madre, preocupada le tocó la frente para saber si no tenía fiebre, pero su temperatura era normal—Tienes la cara roja, pero no tienes fiebre.

—Estoy bien.

Tomoko lo miró sonriendo por lo bajo, ella había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando escuchó a su hermano murmurando algunas cosas que no lograba entender, con curiosidad se asomó por la puerta y pudo oír perfectamente el rugido de un titán, entonces supo inmediatamente que Tomoki estaba viendo Shingeki no Kyojin. Sonrió medianamente y se fue a su habitación, ahora su hermano ya no podía negarle ninguna cosa, si su madre sabía que el chico estaba distrayéndose de sus estudios, el regaño que se llevaría sería el peor de todos, pues la dueña de casa siempre fue algo estricta con Tomoki, ya que Tomoko era un caso perdido.

— ¿No tienes entrenamiento? —preguntó la madre ambos, preparándoles el almuerzo.

—No, el entrenador lo había suspendido hasta esta semana.

—Qué bueno, porque tu papá y yo saldremos mañana a una reunión de excompañeros y quiero que cuiden la casa—pidió pasándole la comida.

— ¿Llegarán muy tarde? —preguntó Tomoko terminando de desayunar.

—No lo creo, es en Sapporo—contestó su madre, calculando el tiempo que había desde Tokio hasta su destino—.Sólo es un viaje de dos horas y no creo que tu padre quiera quedarse hasta tarde. Bueno, de todas formas los llamaremos si surge algún imprevisto.

Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron de casa para ir a la escuela, Tomoko pensando en cómo utilizar a su hermanito y Tomoki divagando acerca de cómo aguantaría toda la noche a solas con su hermana mayor. Era bastante difícil, ella ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza, es que era algo imposible, algo prohibido y que; seguramente, causaría que toda su familia se alejara de él. Pero no podía evitar sentir esto, Tomoko siempre fue y ha sido la única chica que lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable hasta tal punto de hacer cualquier cosa porque su hermana lo mirara como a un hombre y no como su hermano, aunque de momento no debería decirle nada, no quería asustarla diciéndole las cosas de improviso ni mucho menos hacer que ella lo despreciara, eso sería demasiado doloroso.

— ¡Buenos días! —exclamó Akise interceptando a los hermanos Kuroki, sonriendo enérgicamente.

—B-buenos días—susurró Tomoko un poco nerviosa, el carácter de Akise siempre la hacía incomodar.

—Hola—masculló Tomoki sin mirarlo, no quería verle la cara porque de seguro lo golpearía, era demasiado irritante.

—No te ves bien, hermanito menor—mencionó Keita observando al chico con curiosidad.

—No te importa—murmuró caminando más rápido.

— ¡Que carácter! —dijo Akise, sonriendo de medio lado—.Por cierto Kuroki-san, ¿Viste el último capítulo de Shingeki?

— ¡Si, estuvo emocionante! ¿Verdad que si Tomoki? —preguntó la chica sonriéndole a su hermano.

—S-Si—susurró mirando hacia otro lado.

—Así que lo viste, ¿Acaso querías…?—preguntó mirándolo con suspicacia para luego observar a Tomoko.

— ¿Quería que? —interrogó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Nada, olvida lo que dije—respondió sonriendo medianamente.

—"¿Qué estará tramando? Sea lo que sea no es nada bueno" —pensó Tomoki comenzando a sentirse incómodo.

Tomoko los miró con confusión, pero se olvidó de aquella escena tan particular al ver como sus compañeros la saludaban con una sonrisa. Eso la dejó tan sorprendida que no fue capaz de devolverles el saludo, incluso cuando entró a su salón, varios de ellos la saludaron y tampoco pudo emitir palabra alguna.

—Buenos días Kuroki-san—saludó una chica de lentes.

—B-buenos días—susurró bajando la cabeza con nerviosismo para luego ir a su asiento rápidamente.

Tomoko se extrañó de que los demás comenzaran a hablarle, ¿Acaso era por causa de ese malentendido? Si era así, tenía que estar feliz de que su hermano y Akise le hablaran en la escuela. ¡Eso es! A cambio de su silencio, le pediría a Tomoki que almorzara todos los días con ella, así ya no tendría problemas con sociabilizar con nadie y podría tener un novio, nunca había tenido uno y quería saber cómo se sentía estar enamorada, las citas, los besos... Comenzó a imaginarse como debía ser ese chico tan especial, definitivamente tenía que ser lindo; no quería un adonis, pero tenía que tener lo suyo, alguien que sea cariñoso, protector y; de preferencia, deportista. También debería ser más alto que ella, con una personalidad algo despreocupada y misteriosa, alguien capaz de escucharla y entenderla, alguien como su hermano… ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué tenía que ser alguien como Tomoki? Seguramente debía ser porque él era el único chico que hablaba con ella; además de Akise, claro. Si, definitivamente era por eso, no podía ser nada más, ¿Cierto? Mejor pensaba en otra cosa, no quería imaginarse cosas raras con su hermano.

—Kuroki-san, ¿Compartimos libro? Olvide el mío—señaló su compañero de al lado.

—S-si—susurró permitiendo que el chico se acercara con su pupitre.

—Eres muy amable—dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—A-ah, sí—murmuró tímidamente—"¡Tuve una conversación natural con un chico, es como el primer contacto en un juego de citas! Realmente puedo hacerlo".

Tomoko se pasó toda la clase fantaseando con una nueva vida de chica popular, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la cara de incomodidad que el chico hacía, puesto que ella se reía sola y con una expresión que parecía ser rara y confusa.

A la hora del almuerzo, Akise y Tomoki fueron nuevamente a buscarla para comer juntos, el primero porque quería hablar con ella y el segundo porque no podía dejar solos a ese par de raros o quien sabe que cosas podían hacer, que quede claro que no eran celos ni nada parecido.

Como la semana pasada, fueron a la azotea y se sentaron para comer su almuerzo en silencio, hasta que Keita decidió romper el hielo:

—Kuroki-san, se mi novia—pidió Akise sonriendo ampliamente.

Ambos hermanos escupieron el jugo que estaban tomando y miraron con sorpresa al chico, Tomoko con nerviosismo y al borde del colapso y Tomoki con una molestia creciente.

—Debes estar bromeando—dijo el Kuroki menor fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Me descubriste—bromeó fingiendo reír nerviosamente, esa mirada de enojo le había aclarado muchas cosas.

— ¡No hagas bromas como esas! —rugió levantándose del suelo dispuesto a golpearlo.

— ¡Calma, hermanito menor!—sonrió medianamente, si su intuición no le fallaba, Tomoki realmente…

— ¿F-Fue una broma? —preguntó Tomoko, aún con las palabras rondando por su cabeza.

—En verdad quiero que seas mi novia, Kuroki-san—dijo Akise, esta vez mirándola fijamente, sin su típica sonrisa divertida y con una expresión seria.

—No le creas, sólo está jugando—opinó Tomoki, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a su compañero.

Tomoko asintió algo confundida y decepcionada, aunque no tanto porque Akise no era de su tipo, pero si se sintió sumamente feliz porque alguien le había pedido ser su novia aunque era mentira. Por otro lado, Tomoki comenzó a inquietarse aún más, no supo si Akise había dicho eso bromeando o realmente era enserio. De todas formas se sintió amenazado y el sólo hecho de imaginar a su hermana mayor con Akise le provocó un sentimiento de miedo, quería que Tomoko se quedara a su lado, tan sólo quería ser egoísta y por una vez dejar de pensar que estaba sintiendo algo que era un tabú.

—"Me lo imaginaba" —pensó Keita al observar a Tomoki viendo a su hermana mayor con un rostro indescifrable—.Bueno, el profesor me ha mandado a llamar así que me adelantaré. Nos vemos después.

En cuanto Akise salió, Tomoki pudo respirar tranquilo, al fin los dejaba solos un momento, ya llegaba a ser irritante el tenerlo siempre revoloteando a su alrededor, indagando sobre ellos. Parecía que él se daba cuenta de todo y sinceramente estaba empezando a sospechar que sabía sus sentimientos por Tomoko. No quería pensar en eso ahora, eran demasiados problemas como para añadir otro más.

—Tomoki—llamó su hermana sonriendo victoriosa—.Tengo una proposición que hacerte.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con resignación, ya sabía de qué trataba todo esto y no le gustaba para nada la sonrisa extraña de Tomoko.

—Yo no le diré nada a mamá si tu almuerzas todos los días conmigo y además me compras algunos juegos que quiero—propuso la chica mirándolo con entusiasmo.

—"Sólo era eso" —pensó aliviado, esto era perfecto para él, así podría asegurarse de que Akise no intentara nada raro—.Está bien.

—Gracias hermanito—dijo tomando la mano de Tomoki, esta era una buena oportunidad para tener amigos y un novio en muy poco tiempo.

—Apresúrate y come—murmuró con cierto nerviosismo, pues la mano de Tomoko era cálida y no quería soltarla, pero la situación lo requería así que sin muchos ánimos la retiró lentamente.

Al salir de clases, Tomoko nuevamente se sorprendió al ver que algunos de sus compañeros se despedían de ella con una sonrisa, todo era nuevo para ella y le parecía increíble que esto estuviera ocurriendo, debía agradecerle a su hermano por todo, sin él no lo hubiera podido lograr. Ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente Tomoki se comportaba diferente con ella, era más atento, la escuchaba cuando ella estaba triste y la consolaba cuando quería llorar ¿Desde cuándo su hermanito menor era así? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No quiso preguntarse más, porque le estaban agradando los gestos de su hermanito menor, era la primera vez que se sentía así, tan querida y protegida.

— ¡Kuroki-san! —exclamó Akise abrazando a la chicha por detrás.

—A-ah—balbuceó Tomoko temblando por completo e imaginándose el siguiente movimiento del chico, podría ser…

—Qué demonios haces—masculló Tomoki apretando el hombro de Keita con fuerza.

—Hermanito menor, no estaba haciendo nada malo—dijo el chico separándose de Tomoko antes de que su hermano se acriminara con él—.Sólo quería mostrarle a Kuroki-san una nueva serie.

— ¿Una serie? ¿Enserio? —preguntó la chica expectante.

—Sí, se llama * Boku wa imouto ni koi wo suru—respondió sacando de su mochila un Cd para luego mirar a Tomoki con una pequeña sonrisa—.Es una relación incestuosa de dos hermanos.

— ¡¿Incesto?! —profirió Tomoko con algo de curiosidad, nunca había abordado esa temática y le parecía algo raro, pero de todas formas la vería porque le llamaba demasiado la atención.

—"Demonios, él lo sabe" —maldijo Tomoki, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no quería ver la cara de Akise, porque seguramente trataría de sacarle información y no quería que Tomoko se enterara de nada aún.

—No te arrepentirás, es muy buena, ¿Verdad Tomoki? —dijo Akise ensanchando su sonrisa la ver la mirada molesta que le mando el aludido.

— ¿La has visto hermano? —preguntó la chica sin darse cuenta de nada.

—No.

—Veámosla juntos—pidió Tomoko con entusiasmo.

—Ni hablar—negó con fastidio, ya de por si el tema era demasiado incómodo como para tener que verlo; además, con su hermana mayor.

—Le diré a mamá…—advirtió sonriendo, aunque por dentro se preguntaba porque su hermano estaba de mal humor.

—Está bien. Ya entendí—interrumpió suspirando resignado, esta semana sería la más dura y larga de toda su vida.

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, Tomoki y Tomoko pretendían escuchar las indicaciones de su madre, como era viernes y el viaje a Sapporo iba a ser más largo de lo normal por la concurrencia de público, ambos padres decidieron que lo mejor era irse un poco más temprano para llegar a tiempo a la estación de trenes, puesto que seguramente iba a haber demasiados vehículos en la ruta.

—…Y también recuerden dejar todo cerrado y no se queden hasta tarde en el computador o mirando televisión—ordenó su madre buscando algunas cosas para colocarlas en el bolso.

—Ya no los agobies que saben cuidarse solos querida—sugirió su padre colocándose el bolso al hombro.

—Está bien—se resignó la dueña de casa—.Los llamaremos al llegar y Tomoki, cuida a tu hermana.

—Se supone que debería ser al revés—murmuró molesta la chica.

—Tú ni siquiera te puedes cuidar a ti misma—comentó su hermano menor.

—Mira quien lo dice.

—No peleen chicos—demando su padre tomando las llaves de la casa—.Es hora de irnos, cuídense.

—Ustedes también—dijo Tomoki.

—No se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien—añadió Tomoko.

Ambos padres salieron de la casa y tomaron el taxi que los estaba esperando. Ambos hermanos se miraron y suspiraron. La casa estaba sólo para ellos, al final podían hacer lo que querían. Tomoko iba a sugerirle a su hermano que miraran esa serie que Akise les había pasado, pero Tomoki rápidamente se fue hacia su habitación, cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

—"Estoy a solas con Tomoko. Ni hablar, tendré que ignorarla" —pensó el chico, no quería tener que ver esa serie incestuosa con su hermana, podría terminar haciendo algo que no debía y eso no sería nada bueno.

Tomoko estaba viendo el ova de la serie recomendada por Akise cuando la lluvia comenzó, al parecer era bastante fuerte, porque los truenos y relámpagos no se dejaban de oír. No se preocupó por ello hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Bajó a la primera planta a contestar, mientras pensaba que le habría pasado a su hermano como para que actuara de forma tan fría con ella, ¿Acaso le había molestado algo?

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Tomoko?_

— ¿Qué sucede mamá?

—_Nos tendremos que quedar esta noche en Sapporo, al parecer la lluvia es demasiado fuerte y tu padre dice que es mejor quedarse_—dijo su madre algo preocupada por tener que dejar a sus hijos solos.

—Ya veo, no se preocupen—respondió Tomoko, al parecer ella iba a tener que hacer el desayuno o tal vez se lo pediría a su hermano.

— _¿Estás segura?_ —habló su madre al escuchar una pequeña risilla por parte de Tomoko.

—Sí, Tomoki está conmigo—aseguró la hija mayor.

—_Está bien, lo llamaremos más tarde_—informó, colgando el teléfono.

Tomoko se dirigía al cuarto cuando se encontró con su hermano en el pasillo, ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada, analizando al otro con seriedad, Tomoki iba a decir algo cuando, de pronto, un rayo cayó fuertemente haciendo que la luz de toda la cuadra se cortara.

— ¿Tomoki? —preguntó un poco asustada, de verdad que no le gustaba la oscuridad y la lluvia tan intensa sólo lo hacía peor, no debió ver esa película de terror la noche anterior, ahora se estaba imaginando cosas espantosas.

—Aquí estoy, acércate—pidió el chico.

Tomoko camino lentamente y cuando tocó la pared la tanteó para guiarse hacia donde estaba su hermano. Con su mano agarró la polera de Tomoki y no la soltó hasta que ambos entraron al cuarto del chico y encendiera una linterna.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó el hermano menor, alumbrando a la chica.

—C-claro que no—respondió Tomoko un poco nerviosa.

—Creo que la luz tardará un poco en llegar, así que será mejor que te duermas—sugirió Tomoki apuntando hacia su cama, su hermana estaba asustada, así que lo mejor era hacer que se durmiera.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a dormir? —interrogó acostándose en la cama y tapándose con la sabana.

—Esperaré a que mamá y papá lleguen.

—No llegarán, mamá me dijo que pasaran la noche allá.

—"Maldita sea mi suerte" Supongo que no me queda otra opción—dijo para sí yendo hacia el armario para sacar un futon.

—Duerme conmigo, hay suficiente espacio para ambos—dijo Tomoko haciéndole un espacio a su hermano, definitivamente no quería estar sola, además hacia frio.

—Me niego—sentenció el chico, su hermana le estaba pidiendo algo demasiado riesgoso para ambos y él no sabría si podría contenerse.

—Últimamente estás demasiado extraño, ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó la chica, su hermanito menor se había vuelto más malhumorado que de costumbre y no sabía la razón, esperaba que no fuera culpa suya, no quería pelear con él.

—No es nada—dijo lo más calmado posible, ella no sabía nada así que no tenía la culpa de que él estuviera en esa situación tan incómoda y difícil de controlar.

—Tomoki…—quiso pedir nuevamente, pero el chico la interrumpió.

—Te digo que no es nada—masculló irritado, haciendo sentir mal a Tomoko.

—De acuerdo—murmuró dándole la espalda a su hermano menor, después de todo si era su culpa que él estuviera molesto.

—Ah, está bien, pero no te lleves todas las tapas—suspiró resignado, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por hacerle daño a Tomoko, ella no sabía sus sentimientos, no podía culparla.

El hijo menor de los Kuroki se acostó en la cama y le dio la espalda a su hermana, estaba claro que esta noche no dormiría para nada, teniéndola tan cerca no podría ni siquiera pestañear. Podía sentir el sonido del reloj avanzar lentamente, la respiración acompasada de Tomoko y sus movimientos sobre la cama, eso le hacía querer salir huyendo.

—Tomoko, ¿Estas dormida? —susurró a su hermana mayor, obteniendo un susurro involuntario.

Tomoki se giró para verla, de pronto sintió deseos de acariciar su cabello y así lo hizo. Tocó suavemente la cabeza de la chica para no despertarla y sin darse cuenta se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla. Se veía tan tranquila y vulnerable, no parecía la misma chica fanática de los juegos de citas y a la que le importaba tanto ser popular. Sonrió para sí al verla suspirar, si no fuera por Akise y sus constantes acosos hacia su hermana mayor, no se habría dado cuenta de que su cariño hacia ella fuera totalmente diferente a uno familiar. Debía admitir que Keita era un chico muy suspicaz, tendría que tener más cuidado con él y sus intenciones, definitivamente no permitiría que se tomara atribuciones con Tomoko.

—Yo te protegeré…Incluso de mí mismo—susurró rodeándola con su brazo para finalmente quedarse dormido, sin percatarse de que Tomoko lo estaba escuchando porque en realidad nunca estuvo dormida.

—"¿Tomoki besó mi mejilla?" —pensó la chica, de repente su corazón latía de sobremanera y una sensación cálida se apoderaba de su ser haciéndola confundir, ¿Porque estaba sintiéndose tan nerviosa? Miró el brazo que la rodeaba y no pudo evitar tomar la mano de su hermano, quería tocarla sin saber la razón exacta, sentirla de alguna forma—. "Es tan cálida, creo que así se siente cuando tomas la mano de la persona que te gusta."

La hermana mayor de Tomoki se dejó llevar por la reconfortarte sensación que le transmitía el tener la mano de su hermano menor entre la suya, era un sentimiento tan cálido que; sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida siendo abrazada por Tomoki.

En ese momento, Tomoko no se percató, pero su corazón ya había decidido a quien querer, sin importarle nada más…

Continuará...

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose. Tomoko, Tomoko, no te has dado cuenta de nada pero bien que te aprovechas de la situación utilizando a tu hermano como almohada -kukuku- Aún no se percata, pero ella siente algo por Tomoki, es lo que único que les puedo adelantar para el siguiente capi. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco a todos los que me dejan un comentario, de verdad que me encanta esta pareja y por eso hago mi mayor esfuerzo para traerles una historia decente. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario me lo dicen, estaré feliz de leerlos.**

*** Boku wa Imouto ni koi wo suru: _I'm in love with my sister o Estoy enamorado de mi hermana menor. Es un manga de Kotomi Aoki_****_, se los recomiendo al 100%_**

**Próximo capitulo: Lamento 54, Como no soy popular, voy a ser mejor estudiante.**


	7. Lamento 54

**Hola mis querido lectores, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y/o alertas, me hacen muy pero muy feliz saber que les está gustando la trama, espero que me sigan apoyando. Disfruten el capi. Va dedicado a todos ustedes. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Lamento 54: Como no soy popular, voy a ser mejor estudiante.**

Tomoki despertó en el suelo de su habitación, con la espalda adolorida y sin nada que lo cubriera del frio. Maldiciendo un par de veces, se levantó de mala gana y miró con molestia a su hermana que dormía plácidamente. Tenía intenciones de despertarla, pero se detuvo al sentir su mano, generalmente estaban frías, pero ahora se sentían tibias y tenía una sensación de calor humano, como si alguien la hubiese tomado por un largo tiempo.

—"Que raro" —pensó el chico mirando a Tomoko—"¿Acaso ella…?"

— ¡Llegamos! —anunció la madre de ambos desde la planta baja.

—Tomoko, despierta—llamó su hermano zarandeándola un poco, no quería dar explicaciones a su progenitora del porque estaba la chica allí, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso.

—Sírveme un poco más de té Sebastian—murmuró ella en sueños, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Ya despierta! —exclamó apretando la mejilla de Tomoko haciendo que ella se despertara de golpe.

— ¡Eso duele! —Chilló sobándose la zona adolorida mientras miraba a su hermano con enfado— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Mamá y papá ya llegaron y no quiero que te vean aquí—contestó mientras se sacaba la polera para cambiarse de ropa.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo? ¡Tápate! —dijo Tomoko mirando hacia a otro lado, por un momento se imaginó que Tomoki era uno de los chicos de sus juegos eróticos y eso la hizo enrojecer.

—Si no quieres mirar vete a tu cuarto—dijo sonriendo de medio lado, no fue su intención quitarse la ropa frente a su hermana, pero estaba tan acostumbrado que lo hizo sin pensar. Pero definitivamente tenía que hacerlo más seguido, la cara sonrojada de su hermana mayor lo valía.

— ¡Chicos, bajen! —pidió su madre.

Ambos bajaron al primer piso para recibir a sus padres y aprovecharon la ocasión para desayunar juntos, hablar del viaje y asuntos de la escuela. Tomoki fingía escuchar la plática, sin embargo, no podía quitarse esa sensación en su mano, quizás era su imaginación, pero podría haber sido su hermana. Aún recuerda el momento en que la abrazó, ¿Acaso no podía controlarse aunque sea un poco? Qué bueno que Tomoko estaba dormida o sino no sabría cómo explicarle aquello.

— ¿Qué pasa Tomoki? No has tocado tu comida—dijo su madre.

—Nada importante—respondió tomando sus palillos para comenzar a comer, debía evitar pensar en otras cosas o su madre podría sospechar algo.

—Como les decía, voy a comprar algunas cosas así que no hagan mucho desorden y Tomoko, haz tu tarea, no quiero ver malas calificaciones al final del semestre—advirtió la dueña de casa.

—Sí, si—respondió la chica sin tomarle importancia, hoy vería el live action de Boku ga imouto ni koi wo suru, también jugaría un rato y molestaría a su hermano, ya después consideraría hacer sus deberes.

Después del desayuno, Tomoki fue a su habitación a descansar un poco, él ya había hecho lo que debía así que estaba un poco aburrido y como no tenía práctica decidió ir a sacarle algunos juegos a su hermana, un claro pretexto para saber en qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¡Yori pervertido! —escuchó Tomoki al entrar a la habitación de su hermana mayor; que estaba sentada con las manos apoyadas en el suelo mientras miraba la televisión.

— ¿Qué tanto haces? —preguntó él acomodándose al lado de la chica para ver mejor la película.

—Es el live action de la serie que me pasó Akise—contestó Tomoko sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la televisión.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio al ver que el protagonista; llamado Yori, besaba a su hermana Iku. Tomoko por alguna extraña razón comenzó a imaginarse cosas parecidas con Tomoki y eso la incomodó, no podía tener la mente tan torcida como para pensar en esa clase de cosas. Por otro lado, Tomoki se puso nervioso, él también estaba pensando en la reacción de su hermana si él la besara y eso le hacía querer huir.

—_Yori, te quiero…_

La habitación de pronto se volvió tensa, sólo se escuchaban las voces de la película y la respiración de los hermanos Kuroki. Tomoki quería levantarse e irse a su cuarto, pero no podía dejar de mirar la escena, Yori e Iku estaban besándose y no les importaba que fueran hermanos, ¿Por qué él no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo también? A su hermana parecía agradarle, pues no despegaba su vista del televisor, ¿Debería intentarlo?

—"No, de ninguna forma lo haré" —desistió, este no era el momento para hacer locuras, debía controlarse sino quería formar un caos. Maldito Akise y sus videos, todo era culpa suya.

—"Tomoko, cálmate y deja de imaginar cosas con tu hermano" —se dijo la chica a sí misma, por un breve instante se imaginó como besaría Tomoki y no pudo evitar mirar al chico.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y desviaron la mirada hacia la película. El corazón de los chicos estaba latiendo con fuerza y parecía que fuera al unísono, casi podían oírlos palpitar como si estuvieran corriendo una maratón.

— "Que incómodo es esto" — se dijo Tomoki pasándose la mano por la cabeza para luego posarla accidentalmente sobre la mano de Tomoko.

La mayor se asustó y rápidamente sacó la mano mirando hacia otro lado, ¿Acaso su hermano quería hacerle lo mismo que Yori a Iku? Sinceramente no le molestaría tant... ¡No! ¿Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando? Ya debería dejar de ser tan fantasiosa, que Tomoki jamás haría algo como eso.

—_Iku, te amo…_

El chico observó el nerviosismo de ella y entendió que simplemente no podría hacer nada sin que ella saliera huyendo, lo mejor era dejar pasar las cosas antes de que se complicaran más por sus malos impulsos y sus estúpidos sentimientos que no lo querían dejar en paz. Al igual que Yori, cargaría con todo esto él sólo, no permitiría que Tomoko sufriera por su culpa…

Al terminar la película Tomoki no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación, mientras Tomoko apagaba la tele y se acostaba en la cama mirando al techo, la verdad es que esa serie le había hecho pensar en muchas cosas y le asustaba pensar que el cariño que le tenía a su hermano menor fuera algo diferente al usual, después de todo su hermanito siempre ha estado a su lado y no deseaba alejarlo, le dolía el pecho de sólo pensar en Tomoki odiándola o diciéndole que se iría lejos ¿Por qué de pronto sentía tanta tristeza? ¿Qué eran estos sentimientos?

— ¿Qué me está pasando?...

Una nueva semana venía y con ello las prácticas diarias de futbol, por lo que Tomoki se iba más temprano de lo normal y regresaba muy tarde a casa lo que lo aliviaba de cierta manera, pues su hermana había estado muy distante con él desde que vieron esa película y lo ignoraba completamente provocando cierto dolor en él.

—Ya llegue—anunció el chico después de haber estado en una práctica agotadora.

Su hermana; que pasaba por el pasillo, no lo miró ni tampoco se dignó a saludarlo, lo que hizo el chico se molestara completamente. Se quitó los zapatos rápidamente y siguió a Tomoko hacia el cuarto, completamente enfadado.

—Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó tomando a su hermana mayor del brazo.

—No me toques—murmuró nerviosamente zafándose del agarre del chico para luego encerrarse en su dormitorio.

El menor de los Kuroki se quedó paralizado en el pasillo, ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué lo estaba ignorando de esa manera? ¿Podría ser que se haya dado cuenta de algo? No, imposible que haya sido eso, ella era muy despistada como para notar algo. Entonces, ¿Por qué? Quiso entrar, pero retrocedió. Con el flequillo tapándole los ojos se alejó de allí…Necesitaba pensar.

Tomoko se dejó caer al suelo completamente avergonzada, la última semana había estado leyendo el manga incestuoso y al parecer le había afectado demasiado porque llegaba a soñar con Tomoki y eso la preocupada un poco. Ya ni siquiera podía jugar con sus chicos virtuales sin tener que imaginarse a su hermano menor con el torso desnudo, gimiendo, suspirando o susurrándole cosas pervertidas. Por ello no le quedaba más opción que tratar de evitarlo porque aún no comprendía porque le pasaban estas cosas.

— ¡Kuroki-san! —Exclamó Akise entrando como si nada al salón de la chica—Almorcemos juntos.

—Hmp—susurró, mirando por la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sospechando algo, Tomoki también estaba algo decaído, durante las prácticas de futbol cometía varios errores que hacían que el entrenador lo reprendiera, no prestaba atención en clases y tampoco lo escuchaba, no le quiso preguntar porque sabía que no le iba a decir nada. Tampoco había reaccionado cuando le dijo bromeando que iría con Tomoko a una cita.

—No es nada—murmuró la chica.

— ¿Te peleaste con el hermanito menor? —interrogó observando cómo se tensaba la chica—No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero estoy seguro que Tomoki se sentirá muy feliz si lo vas a ver.

—No quiero hacerlo—contestó bajando la mirada, estaba algo confundida con sus sentimientos y la verdad es que no quería ver a Tomoki a la cara porque su imaginación la podría traicionar.

—Yo sé que tú quieres verlo—habló Akise tomándola del brazo y sacándola del salón.

— ¿Q-Que haces? —preguntó alarmada tratando de escapar del chico.

—No pueden estar así por siempre, son hermanos después de todo—dijo Keita sonriéndole con confianza.

— "Es cierto, somos hermanos" — razonó Tomoko aliviada de cierta manera— "Es imposible que entre nosotros pase algo".

— ¡Hermanito menor! —gritó Akise asustando al chico.

—Tomoki, vamos a comer juntos—añadió la chica sonriendo con alegría.

—"Ya volvió a la normalidad" —pensó Tomoki—Pero que sea rápido. No quiero que me contagien de sus tonterías.

— ¡Oye! —exclamaron ambos fingiendo enfado.

Al finalizar las clases Tomoko esperó a su hermano a que terminara su entrenamiento porque quería irse con él a casa, esta semana no lo habían hecho y ya estaba acostumbrada a platicar con el de camino a su hogar. Le pareció buena idea actuar amable con él, después de todo era su hermano y debía tratar de enmendar sus errores con él.

— ¡Se acabó el entrenamiento! — anunció el entrenador.

Tomoko tomó una toalla y se acercó al chico para entregársela.

—Buen trabajo hermanito—felicitó ella colocando la toalla alrededor del cuello de Tomoki.

—G-gracias—dijo algo sorprendido, sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver que la chica limpiaba el sudor de su frente con cariño.

—Qué envidia da Kuroki, ojala tuviera una hermana así—comentó Endo.

— ¿Verdad que Kuroki-san es adorable? —mencionó Akise pasando sus manos por los hombros del arquero del equipo.

—Sí, eso creo—dijo Endo confuso por la mirada de Keita.

Tomoki dejó que Tomoko le secara el sudor, era la primera vez que hacia un gesto tan amable con él y eso lo ponía nervioso, sobre todo porque ella estaba demasiado cerca. Recordó que cuando eran niños, su hermana lo había ayudado en varias ocasiones y siempre lo trató con mucho cariño, eran bellos recuerdos que hasta ahora no los había sabido apreciar y que le hacían desear volver a aquellos momentos en donde todo era mejor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó su hermana terminando su labor.

—Nada, ¿Por qué? —respondió intrigado por la pregunta.

—Te has quedado callado—dijo Tomoko pasándole una bebida energética de su bolso.

—Ah…

— ¡Kuroki-san, yo también…!—gritó Akise corriendo hacia los chicos.

—Aléjate—interrumpió Tomoki colocando su pie de forma de que Keita se tropezara.

— ¡Eres cruel hermanito menor! —protestó el chico desde el suelo.

Ambos sonrieron con gracia mientras se miraban cómplices. Akise también sonrió, los hermanos Kuroki eran demasiado interesantes de ver, continuaría observándolos desde lejos, quien sabe si a lo mejor se llevaría una sorpresa más adelante.

Al llegar a casa, su madre los esperaba con una cara muy seria, pues el profesor de la chica la había llamado porque las notas de Tomoko no eran nada buenas.

—Tomoko, todas tus series estarán confiscadas hasta nuevo aviso—sentenció la dueña de casa— .De ahora en adelante estudiaras todos los días.

— ¡No me las quites! — pidió la chica con los ojos llorosos.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí—mencionó Tomoki ignorando a ambas mujeres.

—Detente ahí Tomoki, tú vigilaras a tu hermana—ordenó la mujer.

—Ni hablar—respondió tratando de huir de la situación.

—Tomoki—pronunció su madre con voz tenebrosa.

—Está bien, ya entendí—suspiró resignado.

La dueña de casa fue a preparar té mientras Tomoko traía sus libros de mala gana y Tomoki se sentaba en el sofá a mirar la televisión. Su madre les sirvió a ambos y luego se fue a su cuarto para descansar un poco, era demasiadas preocupaciones por hoy.

—No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto ¡Estúpido profesor! —Murmuraba la chica entre dientes mientras empezaba a hacer sus deberes—Tomoki…

—De ninguna manera, mamá me regañara si no estudias—interrumpió el hermano menor sabiendo de antemano las intenciones de Tomoko.

—Pero…

—No.

—Entonces ayúdame a estudiar, eres bueno en esto—pidió su hermana mayor colocando cara de tristeza.

—No te funcionará conmigo otra vez—dijo pretendiendo ignorarla.

Tomoko se sentó al lado de su hermano menor y quiso abrazarlo, sin embargo, Tomoki no se dejó porque sabía que ella sólo lo estaba tratando de manipular y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—Hermanito, por favor—rogó tomando su mano con fuerza para luego sonreír sombríamente—.Le diré a mamá que estabas viendo Shingeki.

—Está bien…Chantajista—murmuró chasqueando la lengua.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó soltando la mano de su hermano para sentarse en la mesa y abrir el libro de inglés.

Tomoki suspiró con resignación y se sentó a su lado para ayudarla, su hermana no estaba consciente cuanto podía llegar a manipularlo y es que el haría lo que fuera con tal de tenerla cerca de él, se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba de su hermana, la quería a su lado apoyándolo en todo, queriéndolo…Amándolo.

—Tomoki, esta conjugación…

— ¿Qué? Ah sí, esta frase se utiliza para…

Al pasar las horas, el hermano menor de Tomoko se daba cuenta de lo cómodo que se sentía con ella, a pesar de lo rara que podía ser o las locuras que hacía para ser popular, su hermana tenía un buen corazón, era inocente en cierta forma y tierna cuando lo quería. Ya sea fastidiándolo con sus pláticas sin sentido o entrando a su cuarto sin permiso, Tomoko siempre ha sido y será su primer amor, el más doloroso y difícil de su vida. Pero estaba decidido, ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso, primero tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con su hermana mayor y luego…

—Tomoko yo…

—No quiero más dangos Itachi—susurró la chica entre sueños, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y encima de todos los libros.

—Tonta—dijo por lo bajo sonriendo al ver las expresiones de molestia de ella.

La contempló por algunos minutos y luego, sin importarle nada más, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella colocando su mano alrededor de su espalda. Con su mano derecha le quitó el mechón rebelde de su mejilla y lo puso detrás de la oreja, su dedo índice rozó suavemente sus labios y acortó las distancias hipnotizado por la boca de Tomoko.

—Perdóname por tener estos sentimientos—le susurró en el oído con voz dolida antes de cubrir sus labios con los de su hermana en un tímido y cálido roce.

La sensación que sintió al besar a su hermana no se comparó con nada, su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente a las emociones que se acumulaban en su pecho y su corazón palpitaba con emoción, podía sentir claramente cómo sus manos temblaban al intentar controlar sus impulsos inútilmente y su mente le pedía a gritos que se detuviera, pero todo propósito por tomar las cosas con calma se esfumó cuando su hermana inconscientemente le respondió el pequeño roce dando paso a sus sentimientos.

—Tomoko, lo siento, pero ya no…—dijo acercándose para besarla nuevamente.

—Tomoki, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó su madre confusa e incrédula, su hijo estaba casi abrazando a Tomoko y el rostro del chico estaba a centímetros de tocar los labios de su hermana.

El menor de los Kuroki se paralizó en ese momento, su progenitora lo había visto, ¿Qué se supone debería hacer ahora?

...Esto se pondría más difícil de ahora en adelante.

Continuará...

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose. Tomoki, te descubrieron besando a tu hermana, ¿Que explicación le darás a tu madre? Ni yo misma lo sé. -U-... Ok, si lo sé, pero lo leeran el el próximo capi. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos el próximo jueves.**

**Próximo capitulo: Lamento 56, Como no soy popular, voy a ser otra persona. **


	8. Lamento 56

**Hola mis querido lectores, siento la demora. Ya saben, el trabajo, la universidad. En fin, hasta ahora es que pude subir el capi-Son las 3:00 am en Chile y aún tengo trabajo por hacer- Espero que les guste como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Gracias a ichijoji-kun por las sugerencias de anime, te dedico el capítulo a ti, espero lo disfrutes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Lamento 56: Como no soy popular, voy a ser otra persona.**

—Mamá, yo…Estaba tratando de despertarla, pero ya sabes cómo es, así que la llevaré a su cuarto—se excusó el chico tomando a su hermana para alejarse rápidamente de allí.

— De seguro fue mi imaginación—se convenció a sí misma la dueña de casa. Aunque quedó sumamente extrañada con la repentina cercanía de ellos dos, desde hace algún tiempo sus hijos habían estado más unidos y eso no le preocupaba, pero tal pareciera que Tomoki… No, estaba viendo cosas en donde no las había, debió haber sido por ese manga incestuoso que encontró en la habitación de Tomoko, le había traumado seguramente.

Tomoki depositó a Tomoko en su cama y se dejó caer al suelo, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, su madre había visto todo y eso le preocupaba porque no sabía cómo explicarle esa escena. Esperaba que le haya creído su miserable excusa. ¡Diablos! En estos momentos odiaba su carácter tan impulsivo, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada, los labios de su hermana eran tan cálidos y suaves que no pudo contenerse. Giró su vista hacia Tomoko y se quedó contemplándola un poco, apoyando sus brazos al borde de la cama.

—Estas babeando—sonrió divertido, con su mano removió los mechones de la frente de la chica para luego acariciar su mejilla y sus labios, se quedó observándolos un poco, hipnotizado por ellos. Tomoko no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le había robado un beso. Dejó de sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo viéndola, se percató de lo que tenía que hacer si quería que su hermana permaneciera a su lado, sería difícil, pero era la única forma. Se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes, la volvió a mirar con una mirada vacía —.Lo siento, Tomoko.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la chica, Tomoki se encontró con su madre que subía las escaleras, su progenitora lo miro con confusión y algo de seriedad. El chico enfrentó su mirada con determinación y esperó a que ella hablara.

—Tomoki, ¿Tu hermana ya hizo sus deberes? —preguntó la mujer aliviando de alguna forma al chico.

—Sí—respondió tratando de controlar sus nervios, si no parecía seguro de sí mismo, su madre iba a sospechar aún más.

— Me parece bien—sonrió ella, olvidando la escena que creyó ver, tal vez lo había confundido todo y Tomoki en verdad estaba tratando de despertar a Tomoko.

—Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

— Buenas noches hijo.

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoko despertó con una sensación agradable, había soñado que recibía un beso de Usui Takumi y lo sintió tan real que no pudo evitar emocionarse. Ella nunca había recibido un beso de un chico; a parte de Tomoki cuando eran niños, y se preguntó si los besos se sentían tan suaves como el que soñó.

—Tal vez debería preguntarle a mi hermanito—susurró sonriendo emocionada, pero el sólo imaginar besando a Tomoki le produjo un sentimiento extraño que no supo reconocer.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, se extrañó que su hermano no estuviera, se suponía que la esperaría. No le dio mucha importancia porque pensó que a lo mejor tenía práctica de fútbol.

—Tomoko, tu hermano otra vez olvidó su almuerzo—comentó su madre colocando el paquete en la mesa para que su hija lo viera—.Llévaselo por favor, hoy salió bastante apurado y ni siquiera desayunó. No entiendo que le pasa a ese niño, se le veía muy serio y decaído ¿Podrías hablar con él? A ti te escuchará.

—De acuerdo—asintió la chica preguntándose qué le había sucedido a Tomoki.

Al salir de casa se encontró con Akise y eso le confundió, se suponía que él también estaba en el equipo, entonces ¿Por qué su hermano había salido tan de prisa? No es que le importara lo que hiciera él, obviamente ella era su hermana mayor y tenía el deber de cuidar a su hermanito menor. No sabía que le pasaba últimamente, pero, no podía dejar de pensar en Tomoki, era algo tan extraño…

—Kuroki-san, ¿Dónde está el hermanito menor? —preguntó Keita mirando hacia todos lados.

—S-Se fue muy temprano, de seguro a entrenar—respondió con la mirada baja y apretando con fuerza los tirantes de su mochila, era la primera vez que caminaba a solas con un chico que no fuera su hermano.

— ¿Entrenar? Pero si los entrenamientos de esta semana son en la tarde—respondió confuso, no recordaba que el entrenador dijera nada acerca de las prácticas matutinas.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde está Tomoki? —murmuró la chica para sí misma, colocando una cara de preocupación que Akise notó.

— ¿Estás preocupada por él? —preguntó sonriendo comprensivo.

—B-bueno, yo…—tartamudeó nerviosa.

—Eres tan tierna Kuroki-san—canturreó el chico abrazándola, provocando que la chica comenzara a temblar—Por cierto, te traje otras series. "Yosuga no Sora" y "Aki sora".

— ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! —dijo la chica sonriendo sinceramente, olvidando su nerviosismo.

—D-de nada—susurró sorprendido, nunca había visto la sonrisa de Tomoko y le pareció bastante bonita—Deberías sonreír más a menudo Kuroki-san.

Tomoko bajó la mirada sonrojada, era la primera vez que un chico la trataba de esa forma tan gentil, no podía evitar alegrarse por eso. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, si era más amable con todos, les sonreía y les ayudaba en algo podría ser popular. Si la consideraban lo suficientemente confiable, tal vez podrían llegar a nominarla como presidenta de la clase o del consejo de alumnos de la escuela, así sería como Misaki, hasta podría tener su propio Alien pervertido que la acosara.

—Kuroki-san, ¿Ese no es tu hermano? Se ve muy mal—comentó Akise viendo como Tomoki caminaba por el pasillo con el rostro pálido, lucía cansado y sudoroso—.Al parecer estaba entrenando por su cuenta.

—Hermano—llamó Tomoko acercándose al chico para saber si estaba bien, pero Tomoki la ignoró completamente— ¡Te estoy hablando!

—No me hables en la escuela—gruñó sin mirarla—.Piérdete.

— ¡Ya sé! Estas enfadado porque no has comido nada, ¿Verdad? —dijo ignorando lo que había dicho su hermano. Sacó el paquete que le había pasado su madre y se lo tendió a su hermano—Ten.

—No lo quiero—masculló comenzando a caminar.

—No seas terco—regañó tomando su brazo para detenerlo.

— ¡Dije que no quiero! —replicó zafándose bruscamente del agarre haciendo que Tomoko retrocediera sorprendida.

—Tomoki, esa no es la forma de tratar a tu hermana—dijo Akise frunciendo el ceño.

El chico chasqueó la lengua enojado y se fue apresuradamente evitando hablar con los dos, esto era más de lo que podía aguantar.

— ¿Estás bien Kuroki-san? —preguntó Keita, preocupado porque Tomoko tenía la mirada baja y parecía temblar.

— ¡Ese tonto! Que haga lo que quiera, no me importa—masculló enfadada, no entendía que había hecho como para que su hermano la tratara de esa forma tan violenta, pero ya no le interesaba, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer—Nos vemos Akise.

Keita miró con resignación a la chica mientras esta se iba refunfuñando y maldiciendo a Tomoki, estaba preocupado por ambos, pero sobre todo por el hermano menor y su repentino mal comportamiento, debía averiguar que pasaba con él.

—Estúpido hermano menor ¡Que se muera de hambre! No me interesa—gruñía la chica caminando rápidamente hacia su salón. Aunque no podía evitar sentir algo de pena y molestia, debía reconocer que le había dolido un poco la actitud de su hermano, se había acostumbrado a los gestos cariñosos que tenía él de vez en cuando. Disminuyó su caminar al darse cuenta de que algunas lágrimas rebeldes querían salir sin su permiso, se las limpió rápidamente y continuó su camino, fingiendo que todo estaba bien—No me importa para nada…

Tomoki golpeó el casillero con su mano derecha dejando su puño enrojecido, le había hecho daño a su hermana sin querer, pero era necesario evitarla, volver a hacer como si lo que le pasara a ella no le importara para nada, ignorarla y pretender que no existía. Quería estar cerca de ella, lo quería, pero debía mantener distancia sino quería que su madre sospechara. Esperaba poder contener sus emociones o quien sabe que podría pasar. Estar lejos de Tomoko era…Doloroso.

La hija mayor de los Kuroki pretendió poner en marcha su plan de popularidad, esta vez debía ser otra persona, no la sombría y tímida sino la amable y alegre persona que ayudaba con gusto a los demás. Primero debía buscar a alguien que necesitara ayuda y luego de brindársela tenía que mostrarle una sonrisa, entonces se harían cercanos, hablarían a menudo y también saldrían, jugarían Pokemon o verían anime, de preferencia Gore o Shonen.

— ¡Buenos días Kuroki-san! —exclamó una chica que pasó por su lado.

—B-Buenos días—susurró sonriendo de forma extraña y sombría provocando que su compañera se alejara asustada.

—Kuroki, buenos días—saludó indiferente su compañero de asiento.

—B-Buenas—tartamudeó tratando de formar nuevamente una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca aterradora.

El chico a su lado se mostró incómodo y se apresuró buscar un libro que leer, no quería mirar a su compañera, era demasiado rara.

—"Seguro que lo puse nervioso con mi sonrisa" —fantaseó Tomoko.

A la hora de almuerzo, Akise fue a buscar a Tomoko para comer juntos y se encontró con la particular escena de la chica tratando de entablar conversación con sus compañeros, pero la extraña forma en que sonreía hacia que los demás se alejaran y ella ni cuenta se daba, que divertida era la Hermana mayor. La llamó para que lo acompañara y como siempre se fueron a la terraza para estar más tranquilos, ambos olvidaron un por momento a Tomoki y conversaron de muchas cosas, como el nuevo capítulo de Naruto o las ansias que tenían de ver el siguiente número del manga de Fairy Tail. Entre tanta plática y las clases, la tarde pasó rápidamente, llegando la hora del entrenamiento del equipo de Futbol, Tomoko se quedó a observar porque al final si estaba preocupada por su hermano, no había comido nada en todo el día y no quería que mamá la regañara por no darle el almuerzo a Tomoki.

— ¡Kuroki! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Concéntrate—regañó el entrenador al ver que le quitaban fácilmente el balón a su jugador estrella.

Tomoko vio con angustia lo cansado que su hermano estaba, parecía más pálido de lo normal y eso no le gustaba para nada. Estuvo casi todo el entrenamiento observando a su hermano menor, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se esforzaba y de lo talentoso que era. Además de eso era popular con las chicas y tenía amigos; al contrario de ella, Tomoki era una persona con carácter y personalidad, al verlo jugar de esa manera, se sintió mal, ella quería ser otra persona, una más sociable y que no temiera hablar en público, aunque a la vez quería seguir siendo la hermana mayor de él porque sólo así podía hablar con él, de otra forma nunca hubiera podido si quiera acercarse a Tomoki.

—"¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso?" —se preguntó confundida. Últimamente se preguntaba muchas cosas relacionadas con su hermano y aún no podía comprender del todo el porqué.

— ¡Kuroki! —exclamó uno de sus compañeros al ver que el chico estaba en el suelo con una mano en la rodilla y una expresión de dolor.

—No es nada—dijo aparentando estar bien.

— ¡Tomoki! —gritó Tomoko acercándose a su hermano, con claras intenciones de ayudarlo.

—No necesito tu ayuda—dijo fríamente rechazando la mano que la chica le daba.

El entrenador ordenó que lo llevaran a la enfermería, pues una lesión en la rodilla podría ser algo grave. Akise y uno de sus compañeros lo cargaron mientras Tomoko se iba a casa corriendo para evitar que alguien viera su rostro entristecido. No entendía, ¿Por qué su hermano estaba tan distante? Le dolía…

—"Estúpido Tomoki, nunca más me preocuparé por ti" —pensó entrando a la casa para ir directamente a su habitación sin escuchar los llamados de su madre.

—Tomoko—llamó su madre abriendo la puerta— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes con esa cara?

—No es nada—respondió la chica acostada en la cama fingiendo leer manga sin mirar a la mujer.

— ¿Te peleaste con Tomoki?

—No—respondió escuetamente, no quería hablar de su hermano menor en estos momentos ni tampoco quería que su madre le siguiera preguntando. Tan sólo quería dormir y no pensar en nada más, había sido un mal día.

Su madre bajó a terminar la cena y cuando la llamó nuevamente no quiso bajar, porque sabía que Tomoki estaría allí y no quería verlo. Después de un rato, sintió los pasos de su hermano menor dirigirse a su cuarto y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse lentamente, no le dio importancia y se durmió para evitar pensar en él.

Tomoki había llegado media hora después de Tomoko, no había sido mucha la lesión, con un par de días podía estar mejor. Al no ver a su hermana mayor en la mesa se sintió muy mal, después de todo suponía que era su culpa. Su progenitora habló normalmente así que no debía preocuparse, al menos por un tiempo estaría libre de sospechas. Al subir a la habitación se detuvo en el cuarto de Tomoko, quería hablar con ella, saber que estaba haciendo o si estaba enojada con él, pero se arrepintió al instante, las cosas debían seguir así por el bien de ambos. Se dirigió a su cuarto y no durmió en toda la noche, pensando en lo mucho que deseaba ir al dormitorio de su hermana.

Al pasar los días, la madre de ambos se dio cuenta de la distancia que había entre ellos y eso la angustió, Tomoki siempre se iba temprano, evitaba hablar con Tomoko y cuando estaban comiendo no decían ninguna palabra. Pareciera que fueran completos desconocidos y temía que la relación empeorara.

Tomoki estaba llegando al límite, apenas soportaba un tiempo al lado de Tomoko, no quería hacerle daño así que la evitaba todo lo posible, pero no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pues la chica estaba cada vez más triste. Akise notaba los ánimos que tenían los hermanos Kuroki y no sabía qué hacer, cuando invitaba a la hermana mayor ella apenas hablaba y no comía casi nada. Mientras que Tomoki lo miraba secamente y lo ignoraba por completo. Debía hacer algo…

—Hermanito menor—llamó Akise—.Tengo pensado invitar a tu hermana a tomar algo.

—Has lo que quieras—masculló Tomoki apretando sus puños fuertemente, odiaba que Akise se acercara a su hermana, odiaba que tuvieran tantas cosas en común y odiaba que su hermana le hablara a Keita con tanta confianza.

— ¿Estás seguro? Yo creí que…

—Creíste mal—comentó caminando por los pasillos, a lo lejos vio que su hermana mayor trataba de hablar con un chico y se quedó viendo fijamente.

— ¿No iras a alejarlo? Está hablando con tu hermana—habló Akise, confuso por la inesperada tranquilidad del chico.

— ¿Y eso qué? —respondió volviendo a caminar.

—Entonces, no habrá problema si yo…

—A ti…—mencionó Tomoki deteniéndose repentinamente— Te gusta Tomoko, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el chico, tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho el Kuroki menor.

—No te hagas el idiota—siseó mirándolo fijamente.

—No sé de qué me hablas—contestó el chico haciéndose el desentendido.

—Lo sabes perfectamente—masculló tomando la camisa de Akise con fuerza—.No te la entregaré.

—Oye, cálmate—dijo Keita, tratando de amenizar la situación.

—No te daré a mi hermana—repitió arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo con odio contenido. Nunca fue sobreprotector con Tomoko, siempre procuró mantenerse alejado de ella, pero desde que Akise llegó, no podía contener los celos y las ganas de alejarlo a toda costa de la chica. Keita lo miró sorprendido, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¡¿Por qué la haces sufrir tanto?!— exclamó, molesto porque Tomoki no se daba cuenta del estado en que estaba su hermana mayor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó soltando la camisa del chico.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta lo triste que está? Ni siquiera ha comido bien—dijo más enfadado que nunca, se suponía que eran hermanos, aunque comprendía bien el motivo de la frialdad de Tomoki, no compartía su actitud, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso—susurró desviando la mirada del chico, su hermana nunca se sentiría triste por él ni se preocuparía más de lo normal, aunque lo quisiera.

— ¡Eres un egoísta! Sólo piensas en ti mismo—afirmó Akise contendiendo las ganas de golpearlo—Me decepcionas Tomoki.

—No necesito tus sermones—habló dándole la espalda para alejarse de él, jamás admitiría que tenía razón, estaba siendo muy egoísta al pensar que todo se solucionaría si ignoraba a su hermana sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de ella.

Tomoko, después de tratar de hablar con un chico sin resultado, se fue a clases de deporte. La maestra se había vuelto muy atenta con ella por alguna razón y eso le incomodaba un poco.

Se llevó la mano al vientre para acallarlo un poco, había olvidado comer su almuerzo por culpa de Tomoki y su actitud tan apática. Sinceramente no sabía él porque, pero al pensar en la frialdad de su hermano para con ella le hacía sentir mal, le dolía el pecho y no podía evitar suspirar con tristeza, tampoco tenía ánimos de nada y lo único que quería era dejar de pensar en él, era demasiado raro para ella estar angustiada siendo que estaba acostumbrada al trato de Tomoki.

—"Me siento algo mareada" —pensó tratando de pararse, pero todo se volvió negro y no supo nada más.

— ¡Kuroki-san! —exclamó una de sus compañeras al ver a la chica inconsciente.

—Llévenla a la enfermería—ordenó la profesora.

Akise iba saliendo del baño cuando divisó a las compañeras de Tomoko llevando a la chica a la enfermería. Con pasos apresurados se acercó a ellas y les dijo que él cuidaría de la hermana mayor de Tomoki, ganándose miradas emocionadas de las demás.

—Eres demasiado inocente Kuroki-san—susurró Keita acariciando el cabello de la chica—No te has dado cuenta de nada.

Akise esperó a que Tomoko despertara para acompañarla a casa, no podía dejarla sola o Tomoki no se lo perdonaría. La contempló un poco y sonrió con ternura, esa chica era lo más importante que su hermano menor tenía, lástima que no se percatara de los sentimientos de él ni los de ella misma.

— ¿Q-Que paso? —preguntó la chica algo desorientada.

—Te desmayaste Kuroki-san—dijo Akise—.Debes ser más cuidadosa y comer adecuadamente.

— ¿Akise? ¿Y Tom…? Olvídalo—susurró, era imposible que su hermano estuviera allí.

—Vámonos, te acompañaré a tu casa —dijo desviando el tema para que la chica no se sintiera mal.

Ambos caminaron lentamente, sin decir palabra alguna porque cada uno estaba pensando en algo diferente. Akise miraba de reojo a la chica, queriendo decir algo, pero creía que no era el momento, lo dejaría para más tarde.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Keita sonriendo naturalmente.

—Sí, gracias—susurró sin ánimos.

—No pongas esa cara—dijo dejando de sonreír, acarició ligeramente la mejilla de la chica y siguió caminando.

Tomoko se sorprendió por el gesto e inevitablemente lo comparó con las cálidas manos de su hermano.

—"No es lo mismo" —pensó tocándose la mejilla.

Al llegar a casa, la madre de la chica se sorprendió al ver a Akise y casi grita de la emoción, lo hizo pasar y amablemente le sirvió una taza de té mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Mi nombre es Akise Keita, soy compañero de Tomoki—se presentó el chico regalándole una sonrisa a la dueña de casa.

—De casualidad no serás… ¡¿El novio de Tomoko?! —preguntó encantada.

—No, de momento sólo somos amigos—declaró sinceramente.

—"Mamá, te están engañando" —pensó Tomoko al recordar que Akise hacia este tipo de bromas. Como cuando le pidió ser su novia. Aunque se alegró al saber que él la consideraba una amiga.

— ¡Que emoción! —exclamó con orgullo—Por favor, cuida de mi hija.

— ¡Mamá! —dijo Tomoko, su progenitora prácticamente la estaba entregando a Akise y ni siquiera lo veía como un pretendiente.

—Con gusto lo haré—respondió el chico.

— ¡No decidan las cosas por si mismos! —reclamó la chica con nerviosismo, realmente no sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones, se sentía como Yukino cuando Arima se presentó ante su familia. Se había ganado la confianza de sus padres demasiado pronto y todo por esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

Tomoki llegó muy tarde a la casa, se extrañó que Akise no fuera a la práctica de la tarde, pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Al ver a su madre muy contenta no quiso decir nada, pero cuando ella lo vio su mirada se puso seria.

—Tomoki, tu hermana se desmayó esta tarde y no fuiste capaz de traerla a casa—regañó la mujer.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería? —dijo fingiendo indiferencia, pero mirando a su hermana; quien tomada té tranquilamente, para comprobar que estaba bien.

—Eres su hermano. Suerte que Akise-kun la trajo—dijo emocionada.

Tomoki se tensó en el lugar, miró con incredulidad a su hermana mayor, pero ella lo ignoró.

— ¿Akise?

—Sí, tú compañero—dijo sonriendo eufóricamente— Estaría encantada de tenerlo como nuero.

— ¡Ni hablar! —rugió con la cabeza baja, apretando sus nudillos con fuerza.

— ¿Tomoki? —mencionó su progenitora, impresionada por el repentino cambio de humor de su hijo.

Tomoki no contestó, salió de la casa a grandes zancadas evitando que así su madre siguiera diciéndole todas esas tonterías, de ninguna forma permitiría que Akise lo alejara de su hermana. ¡Ya estaba harto! Estaba rebasando el límite, ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, quería a su hermana, la deseaba y no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara. Había sido un estúpido al tratar de ignorarla todo este tiempo, había creído que era lo mejor, pero nunca trató de pensar en los sentimientos de Tomoko, nunca trató de comprenderla, había sido un egoísta. Su hermana mayor se apoyaba en él, siempre le pedía ayuda y él no fue capaz de brindársela correctamente.

— ¡Tomoki! —llamó Tomoko corriendo hacia él.

— ¿Tomoko? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido, no esperaba verla.

—Vengo a buscarte, ¿Acaso no es obvio? —dijo sonriendo.

Tomoki sonrió con tristeza, después de cómo la había tratado ella seguía siendo gentil con él, ¿Cómo no quererla?

—Lo siento Tomoko.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —interrogó confundida.

—No supe cuidar de ti—susurró recordando que Akise estuvo con ella cuando se desmayó.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿No eras tú el que me fue a buscar y me llevó en su espalda cuando me lastimé los pies? O cuando no quería preocupar a mamá, ¿Quién fue el que me consoló? Siempre me has cuidado hermanito—aclaró la chica palmeando el pecho de Tomoki con suavidad.

—Tonta—murmuró sonriendo medianamente.

—Maniático del futbol—respondió comenzando a caminar.

—Maniática del animé—dijo Tomoki siguiéndole el paso.

Esta vez, el chico tomó con decisión la mano de Tomoko y juntos caminaron hacia la casa, sin decir nada, avanzando lentamente y deseando que el tiempo se detuviera. Tomoko sintió el gesto tan agradable que no le importó que fueran hermanos, al contrario, apretó más el agarre sintiendo con ello el rápido latir de su corazón.

La dueña de casa los esperaba mirando la ventana, estaba preocupada por su hijo, se le veía demasiado extraño cuando estaba con Tomoko y no quería especular nada, pero parecía que estaba celoso cuando le mencionó a Akise. Los divisó a lo lejos y se percató de que estaban tomados de la mano, eso no le gustó para nada, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar, tenía que pensar las cosas seriamente.

Tomoki no quiso soltar la mano de su hermana, pero tenía que hacerlo. Con tranquilidad entraron en la casa, mientras Tomoki subía a su cuarto, Tomoko recordó que tenía que hacer sus deberes así que fue a la sala para hacerlos. Apenas se sentó cuando observó su mano, se sentía tan reconfortante que no quería dejar de sentir esa sensación de calidez y ternura, cerró los ojos un momento y se permitió soñar un poco.

Al igual que su hermana, Tomoki contemplaba su mano, tratando de guardar en su mente ese gesto tan afectuoso que hacía que su corazón palpitara emocionado. Se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo y decidió bajar por un vaso de agua a la cocina, no esperó encontrarse con su hermana allí.

—Te resfriaras—murmuró acercándose a la chica para despertarla.

Tomoki miró a su hermana y no pudo evitar acercarse una vez más con intenciones de besarla, ya no podía contenerse más, estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer y esta vez no intentaría engañarse una vez más. Lentamente acercó su rostro a los labios de la chica, podía sentir el cálido aliento de ella y su perfume olor a vainilla, también podía sentir su cuerpo temblar de emoción y nerviosismo. Escuchaba los intentos de su mente por hacerlo retroceder, pero los acalló al instante, dejaría que su corazón hablara por él.

Entrecerró los ojos dispuesto a desaparecer toda distancia cuando se dio cuenta de que Tomoko tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba con sorpresa. ¿Sería este el momento para aclararlo todo?

Continuará...

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose. Tomoki, bésala, bésala. ¡Todos queremos que la beses ya! Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito, tenía demasiadas ideas para este episodio y quería que quedara bien. Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia me dicen o si quieren lanzarme un tomate asesino o amenazas de bombas también me lo dicen xD **

**Por si no se dieron cuenta, estos fueron las series que nombre: Naruto, Fairy Tail, Yosuga no Sora, Aki sora, Kaicho wa maid-sama (Usui y Misaki) y Kare Kano (Yukino y Arima).**

**Próximo capitulo: Lamento 58, Como no soy popular, voy a ser yo misma**

**Se viene lo bueno- kukuku- ¿Aceptará Tomoko sus sentimientos? ¿Tomoki le confesará sus sentimientos a su hermana? Leanlo en el proximo capi, en el mismo canal.-No a la misma hora, pero si el mismo día Jueves xD-.**

**Los quiero.**


End file.
